TLC
by MadameDegrassi4587
Summary: Clare is a dancer, and her boyfriend Eli is in school to become a writer. They couldn't love eachother any more than they do now. No matter what happenes Eli can fix it with alittle something called TLC  last chapter's rate M
1. Chapter 1

**Heyy guys! I know it's been a long long time since I have been on here! Sorry I'm in college and I work a lot too! I will most likely update more this weekend ****so here's a cutesy Elcare Sap I wrote out of inspiration! ****Please be sure to leave a review! Enjoy **

Relaxing the Night Away

Eli's POV

I think everything is all ready! Tonight I am planning a special relaxing night for my beautiful girlfriend Clare Edwards.

Clare has been taking a bunch of dance workshops all week, to help her get into this big dance company she has dreamt to get into. Clare is very talented, and just such a beautiful dancer. I was going to take her out on a special date, but all this week she has been coming home too tired to go out. It is Friday, so I am going to make sure she gets some special tender loving care from me tonight.

We live together in our decent sized apartment, and I love every moment I spend with her.

I went into the kitchen to check on the dinner I prepared for us. I set out two whine glasses, and of course filled them both up with some red whine. I set out the plates and silver wear. I went over to turn off the stove and get the food ready. I spooned out the spaghetti with marinara sauce onto the plates and grabbed the garlic out of the oven and placed them into a basket, right onto the table. I dimmed the lights and lit two rose scented candles sitting on the table. Dinner was ready just in time.

I heard the door open, and saw my beautiful but tired looking Clare walk into our apartment. She had her curly auburn hair scrunched up into a messy bun, wearing light blue leg warmers, very (sexy to me) short black dance shorts, and a light pink tight tank top covered with a large black jacket. She may have looked tired, but in my eyes I saw the most beautiful girl in the world.

She looked over at me briefly and smiled. Then she looked over at our little dinner set up, and she blushed.

I walked over to her and wrapped my arms around her waist from behind. I kissed her blushing cheek.

"Wha what is all of this? Eli this is amazing." She stuttered. And continued to blush. She sunk into my embrace.

I chuckled softly and kissed her ear. "Blue eyes you have danced your little ass off all week, and you deserve nothing but tender loving care from yours truly." I turned around and we faced each other. I leaned in and kissed her lips. Clare kissed back, but the kiss only lasted for a few seconds.

"Let's go eat baby, I made your favorite." I grabbed her hand and entwined our fingers.

Clare couldn't contain to control her blush. "You are just the most caring amazing boyfriend ever Eli. I love you so much." Clare said in the most innocent voice as she sat down in her chair.

I smirked and sat in my seat. "Yeah I know."

Clare lightly slapped my arm and raised her eyebrow. "Wow you just had to ruin the moment?" She smirked.

"You know it." I grabbed my whine glass and rose it up. "Here's to my beautiful talented hardworking girlfriend."

Clare rose her glass. "And here's also to my sweet caring and loving boyfriend." We clinked glasses and sipped our whine.

"Wow this boyfriend of yours sounds a little too loving. I could learn a lot from him I bet." I said.

Clare giggled. "Oh shut up and let's eat. I am starving. I barley ate since breakfast."

I smirked. "Well then stop talking and get some food in that tiny tummy of yours."

(After about 15 minutes of eating and chatting)

Clare got out of her seat and put her hands over her stomach. "That spaghetti was so good. Who knew you were such a good cook?"

"Well that I can never reveal." I said as I put our dished in the dish washer.

Clare walked over and tried to help, but I stopped her.

"Blue, what do you think you are doing?" I grabbed her wrist gently.

"I'm helping you clean up. It's our place so I should help right?" She asked.

"No you go wait over there." I gestured the couch. "I will be with you in just a sec."

Clare sighed and walked over to the couch. She lied on the couch so her whole body was stretched out on it.

I finished up with cleaning the kitchen and walked over to a tired Clare lying on the couch about half asleep. I picked up her legs and sat down and placed her legs on my lap. I slipped my hand under her tank top and softly tickled her little stomach.

"eeeehhhee. Stop that tickles." She giggled and swatted my hand off her stomach.

"Oh you like it Admit it." I chuckled softly and helped her sit up into my lap.

She sat on my lap and leaned her head on my shoulders. "OhhhhI am in so much pain." She groaned and buried her face into my neck.

I wrapped my arms around her delicate body and cradled her body. I pressed my lips into her messy curls. "Where does it hurt baby? I'll make you feel better." I said into her hair.

"My legs, my feet, my back, my shoulders, my abs, and just about everywhere on my body that exists." She sighed as she sunk into my embrace.

I looked into her eyes. "I can help you feel better." I kept her little body in my arms, and stood up off the couch.

Clare giggled. "Where are we going?" She held onto me tighter.

"Well my dear I was going to get a nice warm bath started for you, and give you a much needed massage after your bath." I said as I carried her bridal style to the bathroom.

Clare blushed beat red. "That sounds like the most amazing thing ever right now." She kissed the corner of my mouth, and touched our noses.

I placed her on top of the sink. And headed over to the bath tub. I turned on the water and poured some vanilla scented bubble mix (Clare loves that scent). I walked over to Clare and slowly slipped the jacket off of her. I threw the jacket onto the floor, and placed my hands over her chilled arms, caressing them.

Clare smiled and pressed our foreheads together.

"Eli, how did I get so lucky to be with a guy like you?" She pecked me on the lips. "You take such good care of me." She blushed.

I tucked a curl behind her ear. "Well that's because I love you. You are my little Clare Bear, and I would do anything to make you happy." I kissed her cheek, and moved my lips down her jaw line and to her neck.

Clare smiled and moaned as I kissed her neck. "Mmmhmmm I love when you do that." She whispered.

I smiled as I was placing little kisses on her neck. "Oh yeah?" I said into her skin. I moved my to the hem of her tank top. I moved my lips from her neck to her ear. "Do you like it when I do this?" I lifted her tank top up revealing her pink sports bra.

Clare lifter her arms up and let me remove her tank top. "Yes, yes I do." She sighed happily. She wrapped her arms around my neck.

I moved my hand to her stomach, and softly caressed it.

I felt Clare breathe in a little fast. She tensed up. "Umm can I just go take my bath? I'm sorry, I just am all gross and sweaty. I want to be nice and clean for you."

I grabbed her hand and laced out fingers. "Anything for you baby. Just be ready for that message afterwards, and for some much needed cuddling." I kissed her fingers that were laced in with mine.

Clare blushed and then kissed my fingers that were laced with hers. "Thank you baby." She got up off the counter and headed toward the tub. That was my cue to leave and let her bathe.

Clare and I have not had sex yet. I respect her vow, and will wait till she is either ready or until our wedding night. Although we still live together, we sleep in the same bed, and have pretty much seen each other somewhat exposed at times. But there was no awkward physical tension between us what so ever.

I changed into some black and gray plaid pajama pants and into a black wife beater top. I had our bed ready, and lit some daisy and cotton scented candles. Like I said, I want to make Clare as relaxed as possible. She deserves it after having such a hard brutal week of intense dancing. I grabbed Clare's warm vanilla lotion and placed it on the nightstand. I sat on out bed just waiting for my girl to make her grand entrance out of the bathroom.

Before I knew it the bathroom door opened and I saw my beautiful Clare walk out. She looked so much more refreshed. She had on a short black silk robe and I could see some lacy underwear sticking out.

Clare looked at me and blushed. "I'm ready for that massage." She said shyly.

I walked over to her and picked her up, carrying her bridal style to our bed.

Clare giggled, and kicked her legs playfully as I was carrying her.

I smirked and placed her gently on our bed, so that she was lying on her belly.

I walked over to the other side of the bed and sat right beside her.

I grabbed the lotion off of my nightstand and began squirting some into my hands and rubbing them together. "So, tell me again where it hurts."

Clare stretched her arms out in front of her. "Well for starters my back, oh and my thighs and calf's." She sighed.

I was right about to slip my hands under her robe but she stopped me and sat up.

"You might want to do that without the robe in the way." She smiled and looked down at her silky robe belt.

I looked down at her silky belt and grabbed it, undoing it and removing the belt off in the process. I slid the robe down off of her arms until the whole thing came off.

Clare was left in a black and white lace bra, with matching black and white lace panties.

Clare lied back down on her belly and I started working my hands on her back. I smoothed my hands in small circle motions from her shoulders to her low back.

"Mmmmmm Eli that feels so good." She moaned.

I smirked and leaned down to kiss her shoulder.

After about 10 minutes of massaging her back, she rolled over and laid her head on the pillow, raising her leg up.

I gladly took her by the foot into my hands, and started massaging her foot.

"ahhhhh you and your tender loving care. I love it." Clare moaned.

I added more pressure. "I love you." I leaned in and placed a feather light kiss to her foot.

Clare giggled.

I smirked in response and kissed her ankle all the way up to her cheek. I pressed my face into her neck and smirked into her skin.

"Feeling any better?" I asked

Clare held onto me as I was gently hovered over her body. "Very." She kissed my ear. "Thank you so much."

I removed my face from her neck and pressed our foreheads together. "Anytime baby. So what do you want to do now?"

Clare blushed. "I want to cuddle with you." Clare moved over to face my side of the bed. "Mmm, but first I need to pee."

I nodded and moved off of her to sit against the headboard.

Clare got up to go to the bathroom.

While she was in the bathroom, I got up off the bed and got under the covers.

As Clare came out, I smiled and held my arms out. "Come here my little Clare bear."

Clare giggled and rushed over to the bed, into the covers and relaxed in my embrace. "Mmmmm. I miss cuddling with you. I'm so sorry we haven't been doing this for awhile. I have had a busy dance life and I feel like since then we haven't spent this much time together."

I held her tight in my arms and kissed her temple. "Please baby, do not apologize. If anything I am more proud of you. By the way you need to show me some of that dancing you have been doing all this time." I started caressing her arms.

Clare looked up at me and smirked. "Maybe I will." She got right out of my embrace, and right when she tried to get out of bed, I stopped her by grabbing her waist.

I pushed her gently on the bed so I was hovered over her again. "Nuh uh un Blue eyes, you stay here and relax." I tickled her sides lightly.

Clare frowned. "How about tomorrow you come with me to the studio? I'll show you then?"

"I'd like that."

Clare smiled and leaned forward to kiss me on the lips. After I kissed back, her tongue begged for entrance and of course I let her in. Clare wrapped her arms around my neck, while my hands caressed her soft strong thighs. Our tongues wrestled for a good 4 minutes, and I broke the kiss. I lay on my side and she laid on her side both of us trying to catch our breath.

Clare yawned, and curled up to my side.

I wrapped my arms around her and cuddled her.

Clare giggled. "I love you so much Eli."

I moved a curl behind her ear and kissed her nose. "I love you too my sweet little Clare." I started rubbing her back.

"Goodnight, thank you for loving me." Clare said sleepily, relaxing in my embrace.

"Anytime baby."

I felt her breathing soften, and saw her eyes shut. She fell asleep in my arms. I continued to rub small circles on her back, and whisper sweet words and kiss her ear. Then sleep took over me. We both fell asleep not letting go of each other.

The end

**Well? I know its probably too tacky, but I will NEVER give up on Eclare and whether we have to wait long or not, I will not let my fellow Eclare shippers down ****I will keep writing as much Eclare sap as I want :-D So review and let me know how you like it! Also I MIGHT continue this one…but not sure. If I do should I put lemons in it? I might ;-) Thanks for reading! ****be sure to review **


	2. Chapter 2

**I know I only got like 4 reviews, but I am going to keep going with this ****keep reviewing! ****I love them! Enjoy!**

Clare's POV

I woke up feeling so sore. My body ached so bad from these ass kicking dance classes I've been taking all week, but it was all worth it! One of the instructors saw my solo and he pulled me aside and talk. Turns out this instructor is head of a big dance company in LA, California. He offered me a chance to audition for his dance company. He gave me his card, and told me to give him a call, and had fly me out for auditions. I really wanted to share this with Eli, but after that wonderful relaxing night I spent with him, I just couldn't tell him.

If I made the dance company, then that would require me to move out of Toronto, and move into LA. I can't leave Eli. I love him too much, and we would both be devastated to let each other go.

After being in such deep thought I came back to realization. I looked at the arms wrapped around me, holding me tightly.

I smiled and snuggled up more to him. I placed a kiss on his bare chest, and whispered softly, "I love you."

Eli stirred alittle. I heard him moan, and with that he woke up.

"Good morning blue eyes." He yawned.

"Good morning baby." I giggled.

Eli chuckled softly and hugged me tighter. "You know, one thing I do love, is not only when I fall asleep with you here in my arms, but waking up in the morning, with you here with me, makes me realize how happy my life is and how much love I never thought I could feel for such a beautiful human being."

I was so lost in his words, but felt tears stream down my cheeks. "Oh Eli." I said through my tears.

Eli smiled and brushed his thumb over my cheeks, wiping my tears away. "You know it's true. I could never leave you. You're so special to me." He kissed my nose.

I frowned and remembered, I had to tell Eli about LA. What's more important? My boyfriend who I have loved for 3 years, or my career? I had an idea!

I sat up on the bed, and took Eli's hand in mine. I enlaced our fingers. "I want to take you to the studio today."

Eli raised his eyebrow, looking slightly confused. "Umm ok." He rubbed his thumb over my hand. "I'd love to see my little dancer at work." He raised my hand up to his lips and kissed my knuckles.

I smiled huge. "Ohhhh good! Cause there is someone I want you to meet!"

Eli's excitement kind of faded. "Someone as in?"

I got out of bed and pulled out my dance attire. "Oh you'll see." I smiled and disappeared into the bathroom.

(2 hours later at the dance studio)

Eli and I walked hand and hand in entering the studio.

"So do you want to see my solo?" I let go of his hand and took out my ipod.

Eli smirked and crossed his arms. "No not really." He said so casually.

I frowned, "Wha..?"

Eli cut me off. "I'm kidding I'm kidding! Of course I want to see it baby!"

My frown flipped to a smile, and I set my ipod on the deck. I turned on my song and took my cue.

I did my solo to "Man in the Mirror" by Michael Jackson, and one of my closest instructors choreographed it for me. This dance had it all. I was doing triple pirouettes, centre leaps, areoles, about 8 fuettes, and a decent number of leg extensions.

By the time I finished my 1:30 dance, I found Eli's jaw to the floor. He had seen me many times dance, but I think this one was special.

Eli walked over to me, and took my face in his hands.

"Sso you liked it?" I stuttered.

Eli smirked and touched our foreheads and noses. "Out of all the times I have seen you dance. THIS right here was IT." He stopped and kissed me on the lips.

I kissed back, but it didn't last too long, when we got interrupted.

"Clare Edwards?"

I stopped the kiss and looked over to see a familiar face.

I smiled and ran over to him to hug him.

He hugged back and lifted me off the ground. "Clare, what are you doing here? I thought you were going to take the day off?"

END!

**I promise I will put up part 2 of this tomorrow! ****But I will be leaving y'all on a cliffhanger. What is Clare going to tell Eli about the Dance Company? Should she move to LA to pursue her dream? Who's the guy Clare was hugging in the end? Could Clare and Eli be over? All these will be answered tomorrow ****be sure to review! (ps I have NOT see the finale yet, part 1 or part 2! so PLEASE DO NOT SAY ANYTHING IN YOUR REVIEWS ABOUT WHAT HAPPENED!)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Greetings! I'm so sorry the last chapter was short. I really wanted to update but I was just getting back from work, and didn't have much time to make a really good one so I had to cut it short! I am for sure turning this one into more of a story, but I think you guys will like it ****Like I said it's for sure OOC, and I'm still debating whether or not I should put lemons in it! Thank you so so so much to my awesome reviewers ****I will try not to let you down! I'm hoping the more I try with this maybe the more it will get noticed and from there I will gain more interest in the story? Ok well here goes ****don't forget to leave a review ****ENJOY PART 2 **

**(P.S. I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THESE NAMES, THEY MAY OR MAYNOT BE REAL!)**

Clare's POV

"Clare, what are you doing here? I thought you had the day off?" He asked me as he set me down from our big bare hug.

I smiled and got excited. "I wanted you to meet someone!" I looked over at a not so approving Eli.

Eli walked over looking confused, and slightly irritated.

"Nathan, this is my boyfriend Eli." I said. Nathan smiled and draped his arm around my shoulders. "Eli this is my dance partner Nathan." I wrapped my arm around Nathan's torso pulling him towards my side a little.

"So your the lucky guy who has the honor of calling Clare 'my girlfriend' eh?" Nathan said cockily, while rubbing my arm with his draped hand.

I could tell this bothered Eli. But at least he was trying to go with the flow. "What can I say? Clare and I are inseparable." Eli stepped to my other side and grabbed my hand lacing our fingers. He pulled me away from Nathan.

Nathan rose on eyebrow. "Well that is unless she makes LA dance company."

My eyes widened. DAMNIT!

Eli frowned and looked at me. "What LA dance company?"

My heart started racing. I didn't want Eli to find out like this.

Nathan looked at us both awkwardly. "Well I guess I'll let you do the talking. When your done Clare, we need to go finalize our flight/hotel details with the wizard him self! Meet you in the lobby?"

"Yeah sure." I said softly.

Nathan smiled. "Cool." Nathan left the studio.

Eli looked beyond pissed. He let go of my hand and walked away from me.

"No Eli, please just let me explain?" I grabbed his wrist.

Eli stopped in his tracks, and turned to look at me with a look of shame. "EXPLAIN WHAT?" Eli shouted. "That not only did you not tell me about this dreamy dance partner, but now your just going to leave me here and run off with him to a different country?" Eli removed my hand from his wrist and tried to leave.

"HOW COULD YOU ACCUSE ME OF SUCH A THING?" I shouted.

Eli turned around and stopped again looking at my sad face.

I started crying. "I wanted to tell you about LA last night, but I came home, and you were giving me so much tlc. I was so caught up in our much needed romantic night that I wanted to wait till today to tell you." I said through tears.

Eli walked over to me.

I kept talking. "And I never intended on Nathan being the one to tell you. I brought you here with me because I wanted the instructor who offered me the position to tell us both more about it." I stopped and just sat there sobbing.

Eli sat down with me. "Are you really going to move to LA?" He asked

I looked up at him with my teary eyes. "I don't know. It would all depend on if I make the auditions or not."

"So your saying that if you do make it, then your just going to leave me for LA?" Eli covered his face with his hands.

I sighed. "I don't know. If I made this dance company, I would be so successful, and it could take me so many more places."

Eli stood up and looked down at me. "Have fun with Nathan in LA." He said in a stern voice.

I got up and stood right in front of him. "What the hell is your problem? If you really love me you would want this for me! You would be supportive, and helpful of whatever my decision is!"

Eli got madder. "No Clare, you're all wrong."

I started to get mad and before I could say anything he stopped me and continued.

"I have supported you through everything. Who was the one that held you and comforted you on the nights you came home upset from your crazy strict instructors? Who was the one that bought you pain reliever, and gave you massages whenever you were sore? Who was the one that drove you and went in with you to the doctors when you got injured? Who ALWAYS goes to your performances and brings you flowers after every single one of them? And who even helped you pay for these intense workshops you took this week? I guess whoever did all of this, truly wasn't worth it to you." Eli shook his head and walked away again.

I let him go. I needed to clear thing with my instructor. I guess 'the talk' will have to just wait until later.

I grabbed my ipod off the deck and grabbed my stuff, and headed out towards the lobby.

As I walked down the stairs, I tripped on I don't even know what, and fell down all 5 stairs, landing right on my ankle. As I landed on my ankle I heard a loud pop!

(2 hours later)

I was sitting on an exam table with my regular instructor by my side.

"I can't belive this." I said through sobs.

Leah hugged me. "It'll be ok. The doctor will be back with the x-rays any minute." She tried to reassure me.

"Not just that. I just can't believe I fell for it. He lied to me. He manipulated me. He hurt me and sabotaged me all in one!" I hugged Leah back, and cried as she rubbed my back softly.

"I have taught you so much better than that." She said looking at me with those big hazel eyes of concern. "You don't ever trust people like him. He's very well known and well known people like him can be sneaky. Not to mention he's from California."

I smiled a little at the last part.

Leah smiled back. "To make the story short what did you ever see in Nathan?"

I looked down at my wrapped up ankle and frowned. "Well besides the fact he was on So You Think You Can Dance (a/n American version) just looking at him reminded me of…"

Leah cut me off. "He reminded you of Eli didn't he?"

I nodded and started to cry. "How could I be so selfish? Eli loves or at least did love me so much. He is always so good to me, and treats me with so much tender loving care. He has been there for me anytime I needed him. He is my every thing. I'm now realizing that a screwed up selfish girl like me doesn't deserve him." I sniffed through my sobs. "Nathan looks just like Eli! I was blinded by looks, every time I danced with Nathan I felt like I was dancing with Eli, and I let those feelings get the best of me when I was dancing with Nathan.

Before Leah could say anything back the door opened and the doctor came in and spoke with us.

(2 hours after that)

So it turns out I will be ok. However I sprained my ankle really badly, and pulled a couple of ligaments very hard. The doctor has my ankle in a brace and on crutches for a month and a half. This is going to suck big time.

I don't even care anymore about those stupid auditions. I can't dance for 2 months, I'm going to be handi cap for a month and a half, and more importantly I broke my poor Eli's heart.

Leah insisted on taking me out for dinner, after leaving the doctors. We had a nice long talk over dinner. Now she is currently driving me to me and Eli's apartment. I'm almost dreading to walk in and face what could be my stuff packed up and ready for me to leave and live some where else.

I sighed and was feeling more tears come.

Leah looked over at me and took my hand in her's. "You will be ok, I promise."

I shook my head. "No he's already mad at me and will most likely break up with me and from there I will have no where to live, no one to love, and a very miserable life. All because of one stupid workshop that ruined everything." I squeezed Leah's hand.

Leah pulled up in front of the apartment, and parked the car. She got out and grabbed my bag for me.

I sighed and opened the door and got out grabbing my crutches.

Leah helped strap the bag around my shoulders and gave me another hug. "Good luck baby. If you need anything please call me. Remember you are a strong fighter and there's a reason that I see so much potential in you." Leah let go of me and walked back to her car. She drove away leaving me to try and get to the door.

Luckily are apartment was on the ground, so I didn't have to go up any stairs.

I got to the door dreading to enter. As I opened it I couldn't believe what I saw.

"Clare, baby! Oh thank god you're ok!" Eli ran over to me and picked me up, kissing me on the lips.

I cried even more but still confused.

Eli broke the kiss and pressed our foreheads together. "You don't know how worried I was! I never should have left you at the studio! I can't believe that ass bastard would hurt such an innocent little gem like you."

I calmed down a little, still overwhelmed but very confused.

"How did y…?" I was cut off by Eli.

"How about we go lay down on our bed and discuss this?" Eli asked.

END!

**Sooooo? Did you like this? I did add some drama haha! ****How did Eli find out about Clare's injury? How was Nathan even involved with hurting Clare? Will Eli forgive Clare? Will Clare forgive Eli? I just had to base some of this chapter off of a true story ;-) JSYK I based "miss leah" off of a true inspiration I have in my life. As for Nathan…well yeah he looks kind of sort of like Munro Chambers, but he was on season 6 of SYTYCD! Again I still HAVE NOT seen the finale so again DO NOT mention what happens in your review! I will try to update this ASAP, because the next chapter will be VERY sappy ****Thank you so much for reading! Please review **


	4. Chapter 4

**Heyy, I am so so so sorry this took long to up date! I had a very busy weekend, plus I'm in college and work a lot. I will try to up date as much as possible so don't give up on me ;-)**

**Special shout out to ilovetaylorswift13 ;-) thank you so much for your awesome reviews! As of for the rest of you reviewers, thank you guys also! You all rock and I love reading each and every one ;-) on with the story! Enjoy!**

Eli's POV

How could all this shit just come out and happen in one day? There are so many emotions going through my head right now. I am hurt, worried, mad, and much more. Although the minute I found out Clare got hurt, and it made me so worried, I still feel we have a lot to talk about. Just the way Clare was acting around me and this ass Nathan, really did feel like a punch in the face.

I had to stop my thoughts for a moment and focus on getting my injured girlfriend to bed. I walked into our room and gently set her down on the bed.

Clare smiled. "Thanks Eli. You are the best." She tried to hug me but I pushed her arms away from me.

"I'll be right back. I'm going to go get you some ice for that ankle." I said in a regular tone.

As I walked out of the room, I could sense some fear out of Clare. I heard her try to hold back some tears.

I went into the freezer and got out an ice pack. I also grabbed two tablets of Advil and a glass of water. Once I got back to our room I found Clare covering her face with her hands, crying. I set the pills and glass of water on the side table next to her and got on the bed sitting cross legged in front of her. I gently placed the ice pack on her swollen ankle, then put my hand over her foot. "Clare, look at me."

Clare removed her hands from her face and looked at me with her puffy red teary eyes that were filled with sadness.

"Baby take a deep breath." I told her softly as I brushed my thumb over her foot.

Clare took a big breath and let out a soft sigh. .

"Clare just tell me what happened between you and Nathan?"

Clare looked down at her hands, and started playing with her fingers.

She proceeded. "I met Nathan the first day of IW's (intense workshops) and I of course recognized him from watching the USA version of So You Think You Can Dance. My instructor paired me up with him, and we had been inseparable the whole week." Clare stopped and started tearing up more. "Every time I would look at him I would think of you. I saw you Eli. Nathan looked very similar to you. He has your dark hair, your gorgeous green eyes, and his image just reminded me of you. Whenever I danced with him, I acted like he was you." Clare's tears became more visible and she sniffed her sobs. "And the more we danced together, the more physical we got." She stopped and covered her face with her hands and sobbed hard into her hands.

I was in so much disbelief that she would do this to me. "Did you kiss him?"

Clare looked up at me with her teary eyes. "No. I almost did, but I was able to snap out of it."

I nodded, and shut my eyes. "Ok."

Clare took my hands into her's and held on to them tightly into her grip. "Eli, I am so sorry I put you through this. You really don't deserve a selfish child like me." She said through sobs.

I looked into her sad blue eyes, and removed one of my hands from hers. I cupped her cheek, to wipe her tears away. "Baby, listen to me. You are NOT a selfish child. I will say you did hurt me by being around Nathan."

Clare cringed and cried more as I mentioned his name. I moved my hand down caressing her arm softly.

"But, you told me the truth, and you have to understand that nobody is perfect. Even me." I looked down.

Clare squeezed my hand. "Eli.." I cut her off.

"I'm sorry about how I acted this morning at the studio. I really shouldn't lose my cool over that kind of stuff. I should support all of your decisions, and be there for you when you need me." I looked back up at her and gave her a small smile. I wiped her tears away with both my thumbs and gave her a feather light kiss on her cheek.

Clare looked at me and smiled back. "I love you so much Eli. Please know that. And you know I forgive you." Clare wrapped her arms around my neck and hugged me tight.

I responded by wrapping my arms around her waist. I hugged her tight back, and buried my face into her neck. "And I love you too. So much Clare Bear. I could never stop loving you, and I forgive you too." I said into her skin.

I felt Clare sigh of relief.

I chuckled softly and pulled my face out of her neck. I leaned down to meet her lips. I placed a tender kiss on her lips, and she responded by kissing back. As we shared this soft kiss, my hands moved to her hips, gently caressing them, while her hands tangled into my hair. I moved my lips down to her neck, and sucked on her neck for a short moment.

Clare moaned softly, and leaned back into the bed pulling me on top of her.

After kissing her neck I laid my head on her chest listening to her breathing calm down. Her fingers were now stroking my hair.

I broke our short silence. "So tell me how this jackass hurt you? I'm going to kill him for hurting my baby!"

Clare sighed. "You know how Nathan wanted me to come meet him after we talked?"

I nodded.

Clare continued, "Well, as I was walking down the stairs, I had tripped. Nathan came over, as I was struggling to get up, and he shoved a bottle of baby powder in my face, and said spitefully, 'You know you really should be more careful Clare Bear.' He laughed, and this blonde chick who appeared to be his new partner came over by him and snickered down at me. She said to him, 'Wow that was your partner, baby you just crack me up!' Nathan then wrapped his arm around the girl, and they walked off laughing. Nathan shouted at me, 'Good luck trying to ever get a job!' But luckily my regular instructor Leah saw me and helped me up and drove me to the doctor."

I rose from her chest and shook my head in dis belief. "Baby I am so sorry. You don't deserve to be hurt at all! I will kill this bastard!"

"It's too late now. They are both it LA living their happy lives." She sighed. "But now, I could care less." She laced our fingers.

I lifted her delicate little hand and kissed her little fingers. "You my dear are a beautiful dancer. If you got offered a job in LA, imagine the amazing jobs opportunities you could get more near by." I brushed my thumb over her small hand.

She looked up at me and smiled. "Well from what the doctor says I am post pone to dance for the next 2 months." She looked down at our hands and played with my fingers.

I tiled her chin up with my index and middle finger, so her eyes would meet with mine. "Well as bad as this is that you got injured, there is at least some good out of it." I smirked.

Clare looked at me with those big blue eyes and raised an eyebrow. "Like?"

I moved my hand to move one of her auburn curls away from her face. "Maybe a little more TLC from your boyfriend who loves you so much and would do anything to make you happy?" I smirked

Clare giggled. "Well I do love TLC. SO MUCH…" She sighed, and pulled me down so I was hovered over her delicate little body. I leaned down touching my nose with hers.

Clare giggled. "So when does this extra TLC start?"

I smirked down at her and inched my lips to hers. "You tell me…"

I crashed my lips over hers. Our lips moved in sync. I tugged onto her bottom lip with my teeth and forced my tongue into her mouth. I heard a loud pleasure moan escape her lips.

"Mmmmmmhmmmm, oh Eli." Clare moaned.

I moved my lips away from hers, down her jaw line, and then stopped right at her neck to look up at her blue eyes. I then placed little butterfly kisses down her neck.

Clare giggled, and pulled me by the hair touching our foreheads again. "I'm tired."

I smirked and pecked her lips. "Well then lets get you to bed." I got up off the bed and grabbed her crutches for her.

Clare sat up letting both her legs dangle off the side of the bed. "Eli I just have a question?"

I stopped at the drawers and looked back at her. "What's that?"

"How did you know I sprained my ankle?" She asked me.

"Well, this lovely woman named Leah called me and told me pretty much what had happened. I was going to go drive over to the doctors to be by your side, but she told me to hang tight and just let her handle you for that time being."

Clare smiled. "This is why I love Miss Leah."

I grabbed her tank top and sweat pants and walked back to the bed handing them to her as she got up on her crutches heading towards the bathroom, to go take a bath, since she obviously couldn't shower.

Clare's POV

As I sat in the tub, I realized so much.

Eli Goldsworthy really does care about me. I am so relived that he had forgiven me. Of course I would forgive him, because I know that he would never hurt me.

Dance doesn't even matter anymore right now. I can only think about how lucky I am to have Eli. Now that its pretty clear we have been through so much highs and lows I couldn't help but realize one thing we never shared.

I looked down at my abstinence ring and twisted it.

After all we have been through, are we really ready for sex?

I know this is definitely a strange time to be thinking about this but I just cant help but think about how much I love him, and how much I feel like we want it.

_10 minutes later_

I had finally was able to get dried off and changed successfully with this sprained ankle.

I brushed my teeth, washed my face, and grabbed my crutches heading toward the door.

I opened the door and entered our room. Eli was sitting up on our bed with his back against the headboard. He looked over at me and put the book that he was reading down on his night stand.

I smiled at him and blushed slightly, as I headed towards our bed. I dropped the crutches on the floor and crawled under the covers, scooting close to Eli.

Eli immediately welcomed me into his arms, pulling me so I was lying completely on top of him.

I rested my head on his shoulder. Eli had his arms wrapped around me rubbing soothing circle over my back. Occasionally kissing my temple.

I looked up at him and met my lips with his. We shared a very chaste kiss. But I wanted to intense it up a bit. I deepened our kiss by tilting my head sideways giving more mouth access. Eli plunged his tongue into my moth of course I let his in and our tongues had a little battle.

As we did this I slipped my hand under his shirt feeling his skin tingle at my touch. As we kept this up I moved my hands to the hem of his shirt and lifted it up exposing more skin.

Eli broke the kiss. "Clare what are you doing?"

I blushed and my smile dropped into a frown. "I just thought we could maybe…I don't know."

Eli cupped my cheek and looked into my eyes. "We are NOT going to make love tonight if that's what you mean."

Before I could say anything else he continued.

"You know I want to, and I don't for sure know if you're ready, but when we do, I want it to be a special night for you. Not to mention you just sprained your ankle and need your rest." He kissed the corner of my lips.

How did he know what I wanted? "Wait how do you…?"

Again Eli cuts me off. "I know you too well Clare Edwards." He smirked at me and tucked one of my curls behind my ear, so he could kiss my ear.

I sighed. "Well at least keep your shirt off?"

He whispered into my ear. "Deal."

I giggle as his breath tickled my ear. "And one more thing?"

He moved his lips from my ear and met his green eyes with my blue. "And that would be?"

"Cuddle me to sleep?" I could feel a major blush coming on.

Eli smirked and pulled me closer so that my head was now resting on his chest. I curled up into his side and wrapped my arms around him. He had his arms wrapped around me holding me securely.

Eli brushed one of his fingers on my sides, tickling me slightly. "Now you know I could never turn down cuddle time with my little Clare Bear."

I giggled and pushed his fingers away from my sides. "I love you so much Eli. Thank you for taking care of me, and thank you for just about all the other 1,000 things you have done for me." I kissed his bare chest.

"Anytime Blue eyes. You know I would do anything for you, whether we are having our ups or downs, I will always be there for you and love you." He continued to rub my back soothingly, and plant butterfly kissed on my forehead.

I started to feel tired. "Goodnight baby."

Eli smiled, "Sweet dreams y little blue eyes. You deserve them."

With that I fell asleep with the love of my life holding me in his strong loving arms. Never letting go.

END!

**What did you think? I'm so sorry I haven't been on much, I am a busy busy person and I'm at the point where I update when I can! But I'm so glad you guys ****love this story so far! I think the nest chapter will be their little sex talk. I can't really put any more dance since Clare is injured, so why not replace with the lemony stuff? Thank you so much for reading! Please be sure to hit me up with a review ;-) **


	5. Chapter 5

**Mmmm had a free day so here's more :-) **

**WARNING I DON'T OWN DEGRASSI OR SYTYCD!**

**On with the story :-)**

Eli's POV

I think I had the most peaceful sleep last night. After we talked out our downfall mishaps, in the end we were ok.

I think that last night proved something huge to the both of us. Of course I have always loved Clare and will never stop, but last night I discovered that our talk just brought us closer, I could never stay mad at Clare whether she's injured or not, and if she really ever would leave me I don't think I could ever get over it. I know now she wouldn't leave me. I also am slightly shocked of her wanting sex. There is no doubt that I want to make love with my beautiful angle, but I really don't know if I could do it. I mean this by I couldn't do it while she is still abstinent.

My thoughts were interrupted. I looked down at my beautiful sleeping angle in my arms and smiled.

She was still sleeping. Curled up as if she never wanted to leg go of me.

I smiled and moved her curls from her face to kiss her temple.

Clare shifted uncomfortably, and I saw her blue eyes flutter open.

I dug my fingers into her curls and laced our fingers with my other hand. "Good morning baby." I placed a gentle peck on her lips.

Clare smiled and kissed back. "Mmmm good morning." She moved off of me and relaxed into the bed.

I turned to my side propping my head up with my hand so I could face her side. "Sleep well?"

Clare nodded. "But my ankle is in so much pain today and….oh crap." Clare's eyes widened and she just pushed the covers off of her and hopped off the bed and into the bathroom.

I sat up and then got off the bed only to walk over to the bathroom door. I knocked on the door. "Are you ok in there?"

Clare's POV

I headed for the toilet to go vomit. Shit. Not only do I have a sprained ankle, but I'm on my period. Just what I need.

When ever I am on my period, I get sick the first 2 days, and I get the worst ever cramps. I don't need this!

I heard Eli knock on the door. "Are you ok in there?" He sounded very concerned.

I hesitated. "I'm on that time of the month."

Eli knows I get very sick when I'm on my period, and he of course takes care of me whenever I get them. What can I say I'm lucky to get him and his tender loving care.

I got up from the toilet and flushed it, and grabbed a tampon from under the sink.

Once I got situated I hopped over to open the door, greeted by my Eli.

I smiled. "What you cant go 5 minutes without me?"

Eli smirked. "Actually I needed to use the bathroom. Here." He handed me my crutches and walked into the bathroom.

I rolled my eyes but smiled, and got back into bed. I snuggled into the covers and just got my self comfortable. I grabbed my cell phone to text Alli.

Looks like Alli already texted me. Wow she's good.

Alli: "OMG CLARE I HEARD YOU GOT HURT! OMG ARE YOU OK? DO YOU NEED ME TO COME OVER AND TAKE CARE OF YOU?"

Me: "Alli calm down! I'm fine, Eli's here taking care of me so don't worry, but I really really need to talk to you about something."

Alli: "Is it about Eli?"

Wow she can no joke read me!

Me: "Yes and its very serious, but in a good way!"

Alli: "Like intimacy?"

Me: "ummmmmmm"

Alli: "OMG OMG OMG YOU AND ELI ARE GONNA HAVE SEX ARENT YOU?"

Me: "I don't know. I wanted to last night but he said no."

Alli: "WTF? Well did he at least give you a reason?"

Me: "I know that he is very protective of my abstinence but he pretty much didn't give a reason besides my ankle being sprained."

Alli: "Oh…well Clare I hate to say this, but as your best friend I think I know."

I froze at that text but wanted to know.

Me: "What are you talking about?"

Alli: "Clare guys can be picky about sex, and what girls bodies look like. Your obviously not a size 2."

I cant believe my own best friend practically just called me fat!

Me: "SCREW YOU ALLI! OK I GET ENOUGH OF THAT SHIT IN DANCE!"

I threw my phone across the room and it hit the wall. I started crying.

But it is true. I'm definitely not a size 2. I am for sure not the smallest dancer. I don't have nice long slim legs, or a slim waist. I'm fat.

Eli walked out of the bathroom with just a towel wrapped around his waist. He smirked at me. "Like what you see Edwards?"

I was lost and ignored the comment only to get out of bed again and limp to the bathroom. I shut the door and stared at the scale. I went over to stand on the scale. It read 125 lbs. I knew it.

I sank to the floor and started bawling.

The door opened and I shrieked.

"What is the matter with you? You are really worrying me sick today." He sat down next to me and wrapped his arm around my shoulder, caressing my arm with his thumb.

I looked up into his green eyes. "Iiiii t's just hormonal stuff." I said through sobs.

Eli tilted my chin up with his index finger. "Is that all?" He placed a kiss on my cheek.

I sighed, I just had to tell him. "Do you think I'm fat?"

Eli's eyes widened, in shock of the question. "What?"

"Is that why you don't want to have sex with me? I know I'm not the smallest dancer in the world or a size 2, but really just admit it to me so…"

Eli cut me off and grabbed both of my hands staring seriously at me. "Clare, baby you are NOT fat. I never could say or think that of you. And you to me, you're a teeny little thing. I could carry you anywhere and never get tired or want to put you down. Please tell me who would give you such a stupid idea like that in your head?" He squeezed my hands.

"Alli." I sighed.

Eli rolled his eyes and shook his head. "And this is why I don't like your best friend." He got up and helped me up, only to carry me bridal style.

I giggled, as he placed more kisses on my nose.

Eli smiled. "How bout I get you some ice for that ankle and for that stomach."

I blushed. "I'd love that."

Eli gently placed me on top of the bed.

This was only the beginning. This will be a GREAT day I can already tell!

**Sorry guys! I know it's kind of short and kind of bad, but I have to literally leave soon so part 2 will be up hopefully by tonight when I get back! Look out for it ;-) leave a review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! Sorry my last chapter was kind of short. I was in a rush that day lol! **

**So I don't really know how much longer I should go with this. I feel like it's not getting the feedback I was aiming for. Although I highly appreciate my reviewers who are committed to this story! Thank you guys :-) Let me know if you really think I should keep going. To answer some questions about Alli, she is definitely OCC in this so don't be so surprised! **

**Enjoy ;-)**

Eli's POV

I can't believe that Clare's bitch ass friend would tell her she's fat! What? According to her level of thin she has to be at least a size zero? That's bull shit! Besides I worry about Clare. With her being a dancer, I worry she doesn't eat enough, and there have been moments where she would say stuff like, "This makes my butt look big," or "I look so fat in this. I really should lose more weight." But as her caring boyfriend I watch over her and make sure she is eating and such.

I walked over to the freezer to get the two ice packs for Clare. As I was heading to the room I couldn't help but hear Clare on the phone, with whome it sounded like Alli.

(Phone Conversation no POV)

Clare: Alli why should I ever listen to you again? You called me fat and expect me to just be ok with that?

Alli: Look Clare bear I'm sorry. I'm just being honest, and that's what best friends do.

Clare: No it really isn't! I shouldn't have to listen and put up with your opinions. Eli told me…

Alli: And again Clare? Eli! You are letting that boy suffocate you! It's like he's nothing but obsessed with you!

Clare: What the hell are you talking about? Eli loves me and you have no right to say otherwise!

Alli: Clare listen to your self! You're practically with him 24/7!

Clare: No not true at all! Eli is a full time student and works like every week night! I only get to spend real time with him on weekends! Plus I have school and dance every weekday!

Alli: No Clare you don't get it! He doing this entire non stop "tlc" is just manipulating! When was the last time we ever hung out? You already live with him? And do you really need that much attention from him?

Clare: ALLI!

Alli: I'm just looking out for you as your friend! I don't want you to get to the point of you too ending it on a very messy part. Just take my advice and leave him. You will turn out more independent.

Clare: Ok now your just being ridiculous!

Alli: Think about it. If you didn't have Eli, you could of accepted that job in LA. You would end up successful, and happier.

Clare: (pause)

Alli: As your REAL friend who you have known longer than this overwhelming boyfriend, just take my advice.

Clare: I I'll talk to you later. Ok?

Alli: Yes please do! I'll be there for you if it gets too messy. Ok?

Clare: Ok, bye.

Eli's POV

I can't believe it. Could this bitch get any more fucked up? Is she trying to manipulate Clare? What is seriously this bitch's deal?

But even worse, Clare. I can tell she is falling for this trick! What the hell? I'm not the one manipulating her!

Well maybe I am overdoing it. Perhaps this TLC did get somewhat too far. Maybe I should just leave.

I dropped the ice packs, and headed to the door. Before I could walk out the door, I saw Clare walk out the door on her crutches.

"Eli, please don't tell me you heard my conversation with Alli?" She said in a serious tone.

I sighed and walked over to her. "Am I really suffocating you?"

Clare looked down to the ground at her feet then back up. "No."

I nodded and walked over to sit on the couch.

Clare followed me and sat next to me on the couch, dropping her crutches. She turned her body to face me. "Eli, I think Alli is messed up. She is saying stuff that she doesn't mean. She just got out of a really bad, abusive relationship with Drew. She is saying stuff that she doesn't mean to say. Now the fat part, you know how I feel about that, but that whole suffocating shit I KNOW is not true. I love spending time with you."

I looked at her and smiled, as she moved my bangs out of my face and caressed my cheek with her thumb.

"So honestly, I'm not over doing it with the TLC? The last thing I want to do is overwhelm you with that much affection."

Clare cupped my face with her hands, and leaned in to give me a brief but chaste kiss on the lips. "I would tell you if you were." She touched our noses, and moved her hands to my shoulders.

I smiled and pulled her in for another hug. I buried my face into her hair and inhaled her sweet scent. "We really do make a great team don't we?" I said into her hair.

"I think these 3 years have proved it! I could never picture my self without you in my life." Clare buried her face in my neck, and started kissing it.

I pulled out of the hug only to get up and pick up Clare over my shoulder. Forgetting she was on her once a month deal.

"Owww!" Clare shrieked.

I carefully put her back down on the couch. "I'm so sorry baby, I almost forgot."

Clare smirked and reached her arms out to me.

I smirked back and instead picked her up bridal style. "How about I put you back in bed, and I go back to that TLC I was planning?"

Clare giggled. "I would love that."

I chuckled, and kissed her nose multiple times. "Well I *kiss* love *kiss* you *kiss kiss*." I then touched our foreheads and noses.

Clare giggled and blushed. "I love you too."

Once I got to our room I dropped her gently on the bed and tucked her in. I gave her a kiss on the forehead. Before I could leave Clare grabbed my wrist.

"Wait where are you going?" Clare sounded like she didn't at all want me to go.

I smiled at her. "Well I was going to go get you some pain reliever and ice for that ankle and those bad cramps. Then I'm going to come back in bed and cuddle with you."

Clare blushed at the last part. "Don't be gone too long."

"Well, 3 minutes might seem long but I'll try to make it be as fast as possible." I chuckled and headed towards the kitchen to get what my Clare needed to get better.

Clare's POV

I am very aggravated with Alli and the way she's been acting. But I decided to just not think about her now and enjoy my free day with Eli. I never do get to see on week days, and its not going to be easy staying home this week with an injury all alone and practically caring for my self. But I will enjoy my time with Eli as much as I can today.

Eli came back in the room holding a glass of water two tablets of Advil, and an ice pack. "Miss me Edwards?" He smirked

I smirked back. "Oh you have no idea baby."

Eli chuckled and walked over to me handing me my pills and glass of water. As I swallowed the pills, Eli lifted the covers to place the ice pack on my ankle.

I smiled. "Thanks Eli."

"Anytime baby." Eli smiled back and walked over to the other side of the bed to climb in and under the covers with me. He scooted close to me and pulled me so my back was against his chest. He wrapped his arms around my waist, and lifted my tank up slightly exposing my stomach. He placed his hands over my stomach and gave me a nice little massage.

I closed my eyes and tilted my head back in pleasure. I love when he does this! He always does this when I get really bad cramps, and when ever he does it makes them feel so much better.

Eli leaned down to kiss my chin. "Feel any better?"

I sighed in relief. "YES, please don't stop."

"Your wish is my command, angle." Eli pressed his fingers deeper into my skin applying more pressure and moved them lower to the waist band of my underwear.

After about 10 minutes of this, I shifted my self so I was lying on my stomach, with my head still lying on his chest.

Eli moved his hands to the hem of my tank top again to lift it up higher, only to start rubbing circles on my back. I swear I could never get tired of Eli's amazing massages. I love them!

I placed a kiss on his chest as he rubbed my back. "So you don't have any homework to do?"

"Nope! I did it all on Friday while you were at dance, so that we could have the weekend all to our selves." He traced a heart with his fingers over my skin, and kissed my hair.

I giggled at his touch. "Wow! You did that for me?"

"Well education is important and at times I say it comes first. So my theory. Do homework before spending the weekend cuddling with my Clare bear."

"I like that theory."

"I like you." Eli tickled my sides.

I giggled and curled up trying to swat his hands away from my sides.

Eli smirked. "And I like that I have a cute little girlfriend who gets so ticklish at the simplest touches." Eli then held my wrists up over my head and planted butterfly kisses all over my neck, which is definitely a weak spot of mine.

I giggled and squirmed some more. "Sttttoppp…that tickles…ppplleassse."

Eli removed his lips from my neck and let go of my wrists. He sat up against the headboard and pulled me up with him. I moved to sit in between his legs. I laced my fingers with his and laid my head against his shoulder.

"Eli can I ask you something?"

Eli kissed my curls. "What's on you mind?"

I sighed. "Do you really not want to have sex? With me?"

I felt Eli tense at the word 'sex.' "Clare. I love you so much. I more than anything would love to make love to such a beautiful angle like you." He moved me off of his so he could face me while saying this. Our fingers still entwined.

He continued. "And I know we are for sure meant to be together. We love each other, we trust each other, and we seem like we are ready. But I really don't want to do this while we are not even married. You made a promise. I would hate to be the one to break that promise."

I frowned, but then smiled again. "Would if we did get married?"

Eli looked into my eyes. "We just might."

I smiled big. "REALLY?" I squealed loudly.

Eli smirked. "Of course baby! I would love for us to be married, and spend the rest of our lives together!"

"AWW ELI!" I squealed.

Eli smiled and tucked a curl behind my ear. "I promise you on our wedding night; it will be the best night ever. It will be worth the wait, and when we make love, I promise it will be the most beautiful moment we ever share." He ruffled his fingers in my curls.

I teared up at his words. "I can't wait till that night." I moved my hand so my fingers were also laced in his dark chocolate lochs of hair.

Eli smiled and kissed my nose. "Me either blue eyes. Me either."

I blushed and leaned in to kiss his lips. We fell back onto the bed, changing our simple kiss to a little make out session. I laced both fingers in his hair and pulled on his dark locks. Eli moved one hand cupping my butt, while the other one was caressing my side. I moved my hands down his chest all the way to the hem of his shirt pulling it over his head. There laid shirtless Eli.

Eli smirked. "Like what you see Edwards?" He pulled me back down on the bed.

I giggled and nodded.

Eli pressed his lips to my neck, softly sucking on my skin.

I moaned in pleasure.

As Eli was kissing my neck he moved his hands down to the hem of my shirt, pulling it up and over my head.

CLIFFHANGER! :-)

**Hahahaha yes I know I did it again ;-) so did you guys like this chapter? Do you think Eli and Clare should really get married? You think they can really wait for sex till marriage? Will this cliffhanger just lead to drama in the next chapter? **

**Thank you for reading! Please be sure to review :-) **


	7. Chapter 7

**I just want to say THANK YOU sooooo much to all of my awesome reviewers! I'm so glad that this is getting more attention! ;-) I think I am ****definitely going to keep going with this one! ON WITH THE STORY :-)**

Clare's POV

As Eli was kissing my neck he moved his hands down to the hem of my shirt, pulling it up and over my head.

I got so caught up in the moment that I hadn't even realized my shirt was off until I felt his lips move back to mine and his hands caressing my bare sides.

My eyes widened when I realized how far we were getting. I had to stop before we got too far.

I broke the kiss. "ELI! Whoa we need to stop!"

Eli immediately pulled away from me.

We both inched away from each other and looked at each other awkwardly.

I tucked my self into a ball and looked off to the side.

Eli broke our awkward silence. "I'm so sorry."

"Nnnnoo I iit's ok." I moved my head to look down at my feet and tuck my head into my knees.

Eli moved so he was sitting in front of me. "Please come out?" He brushed my curls away so he could see my face. "Baby you can't get embarrassed like that every time we get that heated."

I raised my head up so my eyes could meet with his. "It's just so hard to not go all the way and break it feeling slightly awkward." I sighed.

Eli tilted my chin. "You know I want to and I know you want to, but it's definitely best that we wait till we are fully committed."

I smiled. "When do you want to get married?" I leaned my head into his lap and he continued to brush his fingers through my curls.

Eli smiled at the words. "Well, I still have 2 more years till I graduate university and get my degree in English. My best bet is when we both finish school."

I frowned.

Eli leaned down to kiss my lips. "I know it's a very long wait, but I think we can make it through."

My frown disappeared slightly. "How do you know that?" I lifted my head from his lap and sat up facing him.

Eli smiled, and cupped my face with his palm, caressing my cheek with his thumb. "Well we love each other so much, we trust each other, we talk things out, and there's just so much more, but so much I can't list them all."

I smiled and leaned in to kiss his lips.

Eli kissed back chastely. "These three years proved we can make it through. Heck last night, even after our crazy episode with you and Nathan, and today with Alli trying to break us apart. That was very good proof that shows we can do it!" He smiled and pecked my lips again.

I leaned my head back onto the pillow. Eli took my not injured foot into his hands and started rubbing it mindlessly with his thumbs.

I curled my toes in pleasure and let out a pleasurable moan. "Ohhhhhmm, that feels so amazing." I closed my eyes and tilted my head back.

Eli applied more pressure.

I opened my eyes and looked back into his green eyes. "Eli?"

"Yes blue?"

I gulped at this question I was wanting to ask. "Would you want to have kids if we got married?"

Eli's eyes widened and he stopped rubbing my foot.

I frowned. "Never mind, that was a stupid thing to ask. I mean we're young, and even if we marry after…oh my god. I'm doing it again aren't I?" I blushed and looked down.

Eli took my foot back into his hands. "Clare, does it make you nervous to be talking about our future?"

I looked up and smiled. "Did you say our future?"

Eli nodded. "Of course I want to have kids, and especially with you." He went back to rubbing my foot.

I was so relived to hear Eli say he not only wanted to marry me, but he wants to have kids with me too! I love this man so much.

Eli's POV

Wow what a day we had. I can't believe it's almost over. But it was great! See I am a full time student at Toronto University and work part time as an assistant for a president of Toronto weekly. So therefore Clare and I never get to spend time like this together. By the time I'm home from work, she's already snuggled up in bed fast asleep. That's why times like this means so much to me.

I feel bad that my sweet angle had to get injured and sick today. Although spending time in our apartment, watching movies, cuddling under the covers, and making each other smile is the perfect way to catch up on our much needed time together.

Me and Clare are currently outside laying on a hammock in our apartments courtyard. Clare's head resting on my chest. My arms wrapped around her, pulling her as tightly to me as possible. And our fingers entwined.

Clare picked up my hands and pressed her lips to my fingers. "Eli thanks for giving me such a perfect, relaxing TLC filled weekend." She let got of my hands and hugged my arms tight to her chest.

I smiled and gave her fragile body a tighter squeeze. "Baby you deserve every bit of that tender loving care."

I felt the goose bumps rise on Clare's skin, and saw her blush madly. She's just so adorable. Then Clare got up off me, and grabbed her crutches, heading towards the path to our door.

I sat up in the hammock. "Where are you going?"

Clare stopped and looked back at me. "To bed. I'm really tired. Goodnight Eli. I love you."

I walked over to her and gently placed a tender brief kiss on her lips, kissing her goodnight. "I'll be there soon. Goodnight my little angle."

Clare smiled and made her way on her crutches towards the door.

I smiled as I watched my girlfriend go inside our apartment.

I sat back in the hammock, and decided to do some serious thinking. This is a big decision, that could either go really well, or really bad. But I'm willing to take a risk.

_15 minutes later_

I entered our apartment, went in the bathroom brushed my teeth, and walked into me and Clare's room. I stripped down to my boxers, and looked at the bed to see an already curled up sleeping Clare. She is just so adorable in her silky black long sleeved nigh top and matching black lace panties, all cuddled up with her purple lacy pillow.

I smiled at my beautiful sleeping angle, and crawled under the covers, wrapping my arms around her waist spooning from behind her. I placed little kisses on the back of her neck.

Clare giggled and tilted her head back looking at me. "Hi."

I flipped her over so we were both laying on our sides facing each other. "Hi back." I kissed her nose.

She giggled again. "So what's up?"

I smiled at her and grabbed her hand with both of mine.

You can do this.

"Clare, I love you so much. I always have. We went through so much together and were able to make it through. This has been the most amazing three years of my life. I can't at all picture my life without you Clare, and I want us to spend the rest of our lives together."

Clare teared up.

I leaned in to kiss her tears away, then touched our foreheads. "Clare Edwards, will you marry me?"

Clare's tears fell even more so at the words. I felt her cry hard in my shoulder.

I held her in my arms and rubbed her back.

"Yes Eli. Yes, I will marry you!" She said through sobs.

My eyes widened at her response. "REALLY?" I was so over joyed. Now I started to feel tears come down my face.

Clare smiled through her tears and brushed her thumb over my now tear stained cheeks.

"Elijah Goldsworthy, how would this ever surprise you?" She tangled her fingers through my hair. "It is you who I want to wear my brides dress for. It's you I want to give my self to on that wedding night. I want us to have kids, and raise them, and watch them grow up, and for us to grow old together and be happy for the rest of our lives." She kissed my lips. "It is you I love."

I took her face in my hands and gave her a chaste kiss.

We broke the kiss, and then cuddled.

Clare yawned. "I'm going to sleep now." She curled closer in my chest, and placed a kiss on my bare chest. "Goodnight. I love you so much."

I kissed her auburn curls. "Goodnight baby. I love you too, and can't wait till I can call you Mrs. Goldsworthy." I wrapped my arms around her and cuddled her to sleep.

**I know not a good chapter. Going to do a better next one! Next chapter will be possibly the wedding :-) Please leave a review! Let me know what you want to see ;-)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey Hey Hey! :-) **

**Just want to quickly say thank you so much reviewers! I love you guys! And very much appreciate each and every one of your reviews you leave! They keep me motivated to keep going! **

**I'm setting this at about 7 months later.**

**Enjoy :-)**

Clare's POV

"114 lbs. That's pretty small for your age, Miss Edwards." The Doctor looked back down at his notes.

I was getting my yearly physical. I ignored his statement and just nodded.

The doctor looked back up at me. "You have a boyfriend right?"

I blushed. "Yes."

"Are you two living together?"

"Yes."

The doctor raised an eyebrow. "Are you sexually active with him?"

I frowned. "No. We're waiting till marriage." I pointed to my abstinence ring.

The doctor smiled. "Well that's a good thing. Very proud of you for doing the right thing." He picked up his charts witch I assume are mine. "Ok Miss Edwards, everything seems to be great, however your weight does concern me. You went from 125 to 114, and that's very dangerous for a girl your age. I am going to put you on a supplement diet to help you not only gain some weight, but to give you some more protein."

I sighed.

The doctor handed me a piece of paper, with the name "boost" written on it. "You can find this at just about any grocery store. They have boost in chocolate, strawberry and vanilla flavors, so whatever you like."

"Thanks."

"No problem. Take care." With that the doctor left the room, and I changed out of the uncomfortable paper robe and into my regular clothes.

I walked out of the building and crumbled the paper and threw it to the ground.

I mean come on! 114 to me is not enough! Do you realize how much throwing up it took me to get to this point? Right after I got cleared from the doctor after that sprained ankle, I immediately was ready to do some intensity to my body. I want to be thin for Eli. I know we still have a while till our wedding, but I have to start somewhere. Not only am I going to be walking down the aisle in my dream wedding dress, but I am also going to be losing my virginity that night, I know Eli loves me so much and loves me for who I am, but he deservers to make love to a more thinner attractive body, than what I had.

So I have pretty much been eating, but when Eli isn't home I puke it all out in the toilet. I could never do it while Eli is home. He would immediately know if I snuck in the bathroom.

I looked down at my phone as I was walking down the street. It said "1 new message from Nathan."

My eyes widened.

Before I could even consider responding, I felt two arms wrap around my waist, pulling me hard.

"NATHAN? WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE? LET GO OF ME!" I shrieked trying but struggling to get out of his grasp.

Nathan held onto me tighter. "Clare just listen to me."

"LET GO OF MM….." Nathan covered my mouth with his hand.

"Clare, I'm sorry I sprained your ankle." Nathan turned me around so I was facing him and released his hand from my mouth, but his arms still circled around my waist.

I moved my face to the side away from him. "Let me go."

Nathan shook his head. "We had something Clare Bear. I think you're too scared to admit it." He leaned in and placed a kiss on my temple.

I pushed him off and backed away from him. "Nathan, you hurt me. You jeopardized my career. And you almost broke me and my boyfriend up. You really think I will stand here and just forgive you?"

Nathan grabbed my wrist and pulled me towards him. "Clare, I was being a huge dick! I am being real here."

I looked at him and shook my head still trying to escape fro his grasp.

Nathan pulled me harder. "Here's the deal. I will stay out of your life forever and completely. But you need to make me a deal."

I sighed and started crying.

Nathan caressed my cheek. "Why are you crying?"

"As long as it doesn't harm Eli." I said through sob's.

Nathan smiled and grabbed both of my hands. "It wont harm Eli, OR you. I promise."

I met my eyes with his. "What is it exactly?"

Nathan entwined our fingers. "Let's talk about it on our way to the dance studio."

I sighed of relief and walked with him, our fingers still entwined.

I was finally back at our apartment. Lying on the couch, crying my eyes out. I am such a screw up! Eli was still at work.

I am the WORST person ever. I really am. I'm sure if Eli finds out about all of this he would for sure leave me. This shit that I got my self involved in is just not possible to fix.

It wasn't long till I dropped the bottle of whine I chugged down, and completely blacked out on the floor.

End of part 1….

**This is short I know and sucks, but there are so many cliffhangers! What did Clare and Nathan do? What really caused Clare to develop the eating disorder? Is Clare going to be ok? You think Eli has had about enough? I don't know…let's just say that poor Eli really deserves better, and with this situation Clare got her self into (I will reveal part 2) not sure if she deserves anymore TLC from Eli. I am immediately starting on part 2 right after this one, so don't worry you'll get part 2 hopefully by tonight! ;-) **

**Leave reviews :-) **


	9. Chapter 9

**Here is part 2…be ready for some major crazy drama! **

**Enjoy :-)**

Part 2

Eli's POV

How could this happen? How could I let this happen? Should I even..? Shit I don't know what to do anymore.

I was fidgeting in the hospital waiting room.

I came home from work, to find Clare passed out completely on the floor. Not only did she go unconscious, but I saw a big bottle of what used to be red wine lying next to her. She was literally completely out. She was still breathing, but she had a low pulse rate. I freaked out and called on ambulance.

"Is there an Eli Goldsworthy?" The doctor called out.

I stood up immediately and replied, "Right here Is she ok? Can I please see her?" I headed toward the entrance to where the doctor was standing, but the doctor stopped me.

"Yes, she will be ok, but may I please speak with you first? It's very important."

I nodded, and followed the doctor into a small room.

The doctor gestured me to take a seat in one of the chairs. We both sat across from each other, and the doctor proceeded to speak taking out his charts/notes.

"You are Miss. Edwards boyfriend?"

"Fiancé." I corrected.

The doctor nodded and proceeded to the important information. "Clare is awake first off. Her heart rate is back to normal, and she so far is doing fine."

I smiled. "Oh thank god! But what happened?"

"Well we noticed Clare has dropped weight. A lot of weight. She is at 114 lbs."

My eyes widened. "Isn't that underweight?"

"Yes it is. She has been diagnosed with Bulimia. She told us that she has been eating but apparently on nights you aren't home, she has been purging her food out."

My heart started racing. I can't even process whether I feel upset at Clare or upset at my self for not seeing this.

The doctor continued. "Also we noticed some bruising and swelling in her pelvic area and she was leaking blood."

"WHAT?" I shouted.

The doctor tried to calm me down. "Relax, my son. I promised that I would let her do the rest of the talking. But she is going to need to stay overnight for some more testing, due to her passing out from intoxication of alcohol, and such."

I felt tears pour down my face. I really can't even process what I feel at all. I got up and shook the doctors hand, thanking him for informing me and helping Clare. Then we left the room and headed to Clare's room.

As I walked inside the room I found Clare lying in the hospital bed. She was connected to an IV and had a heart monitor on. The minute I entered the room I could see it in her face that this was going to get intense.

Clare started crying and covered her face.

The doctor interrupted. "If you need anything don't hesitate to press the call button." The doctor left us in the room, alone.

I walked over to a crying Clare, and just stood beside her and bowed my head down to the ground in disappointment. I didn't lay one finger on her delicate body. "How could you do this?" I asked sternly.

"IIII don't know. Im sorry I didn't mean to hurt you, I swear." She said through sobs trying to grab my hand.

I pulled my hand away and backed away from her. "Yes Clare, you did hurt me. BAD!" I shouted at the last part. I continued. "But you are hurting yourself even worse. The person who I loved and cared so much about more than anything in the world hurt her own self and that to me hurts more than hurting me."

Clare cried some more. "I know."

I walked back over to her. "Tell me what happened."

Clare tried to take a deep breath and stop crying. "I was walking out of the doctors building from my physical. I felt arms tug around my waist pulling me into an alley. Turns out its Nathan."

NATHAN? WHAT THE HELL IS THIS BASTARD DOING BACK?

Clare continued. "I really tried to escape from Nathan's grasp, but he wouldn't release me. I yelled and screamed as much as I could but Nathan covered my mouth with his hand, and told me he would leave me alone on one condition. I told him that I would do anything as long as it didn't involve hurting you. So he said he wouldn't hurt me or you. He then took me to the dance studio, and said he just wanted to practice that one dance we learned at those workshops."

I was shaking my head in dis belief.

She continued. "So after we did our dance, it ended with him lifting me up and over him. He then just let me down, but immediately shoved me to the ground, pinning me to the floor. I tried screaming again, but Nathan covered my mouth again with his hands. He told me to calm down, and that he wouldn't hurt me. I said to him he got what he wanted now I should leave. He laughed and said that he wasn't finished yet. I started crying and trying to escape his grip, but he immediately slammed his lips over mine, forcing a deep kiss. I was very terrified and kissed back." Clare started crying even more and was shaking like crazy. "I broke the kiss and told him that this was wrong and that I should get going, but he pushed me harder to the floor and pushed his hand hard on my chest so I couldn't escape. He pulled at the hem of my sweatpants, and said, 'No its either you let me finish you off, or I hurt your little true love. Your choice.' I stayed quiet, and he…"

I cut her off. "YOU SLEPT WITH HIM?"

"NO ELI HE BEAT ME UP!" Clare snapped. "He tried to…but I slapped his face which caused him to get angry and with my pants already being off he beat me up there, and caused some serious bleeding. He got off of me and left me laying there. He told me he would stay out of my sight, and just left me there."

My jaw dropped to the ground. "I don't know what to say."

Clare cried even harder. "Eli I didn't sleep with him, I couldn't let it happen. But I did this to save you from getting hurt. Please don't hate me." She begged and grabbed my hand.

I sighed, and let go of her hand walking away from her.

"Where are you going? Please don't leave me!" She cried.

"Clare, I just need some time to think. I think you do too. Everything that you just told me really scares me."

"But I couldn't control that Nathan hurt me." She replied sadly.

"I know." I said quietly.

"Eli…"

I interrupted. "Clare you need help. Sadly I don't think I am the one who can do so." I walked out of the room, trying to fight my tears, and hearing Clare cry louder.

With that I left the hospital and headed home.

It has been three weeks since I was with Clare at the hospital. She ended up getting sent to a rehab that next day. She has of course been there for three weeks. After being evaluated by a physiatrist she was advised to spend three weeks in a rehabilitation center, due to her bulimia, and emotional trauma after Nathan's harassment.

The good news is that night when I came back from the hospital I called the police and had Nathan arrested. Yup turns out they found him with that same blonde girl Clare was talking about…well I don't want to talk about that. But luckily he was put in jail. Not so sure about the charges, I still need to speak to my lawyer more on that. But I'm at least glad that bastard ass hole is in jail.

Unfortunately it has been very hard on my part. I miss my Clare so much. I cry my self to sleep every night. I hate not having her I here in my arms. Because having her in my arms makes not only her feel safe, but it makes me feel safe that I am protecting her.

We aren't exactly broken up. I haven't spoken to her since that night at the hospital, but that night I said, "I need some time to think. You do too."

I used "think" as another word for space. We did need time apart. But I almost hope I did the right thing by leaving her to go get professional help. I couldn't be the one to help her through in that kind of situation, but really I love her enough to make sure that she gets the help she needs.

I am currently lying in what I still hope to call our bed. I'm depressed as hell. Nervous as hell.

I probably hurt Clare leaving her without any explanation. She probably did think I left her, or that I didn't care at all about her, or what she went through. As far as the bulimic part, I feel terrible. I am the one who told her she wasn't fat, and had a beautiful body. What could even convince her otherwise?

I looked over at Clare's nightstand and found her cell phone. I unlocked it seeing 2 new messages. I shouldn't snoop, but they said both were from Alli.

Hmm I wonder…

I read the txts.

Alli: "114 ehh? Not bad sista, not bad at all."

My eyes widened.

The next message read,

Alli: "You can thank me later for calling Nathan. Hopefully he kicked some sense out of you to dump Eli, and start your better life you deserve. ;)"

NO! ALLI DID THIS? OH NO WAY IN HELL WILL I LET THIS BITCH GET AWAY WITH HER MESSED UP SHIT!

I immediately dialed Alli's number. No answer. The voice mail came on, and I said into the voice mail,

"MESSED UP BITCH! YOU CALL YOUR SELF A BEST FRIEND? YOU PUT CLARE IN THE HOSPITAL! THIS IS ALLYOUR FAULT! I WILL MAKE SURE CLARE SEE'S AND HEARS ABOUT THIS, AND I WILL HAVE YOU ARRESTED WITH NATHAN!" I pressed the disconnect button.

I picked up a pillow and through it across the room knocking over a picture of me holding Clare from when she won a competition. How could this get any worse?

REALLY HOW?

My cell started to ring. I picked it up.

"Hello." I said groggily.

"Eli?"

It was Clare.

I felt tears falling down my cheeks.

"Clare? Is that you?" I said through tears.

I could have sworn Clare was crying too. "Yes, it is."

"Baby, how are you feeling?" I asked anxiously.

"I I ummm…." Clare stuttered, but then the line broke.

I cried even more. Just hearing her voice made me feel so much better. I don't know for sure if she is ok, but hearing her voice was somewhat of a reassurance. I suddenly heard a knock on the door. I sighed and got up to walk towards the door. I wiped my tears and opened the door. I couldn't believe what I saw.

"CLARE!" I shouted.

Clare actually stood there, she wasn't all skin and bones anymore she looked to be at a healthy figure, she stood there with a smile on her face, and what looked to be tears in her eyes.

Before I could even say more I was cut.

She walked up to me and took my hand in her's. "I am so sorry I put you through this. I have been in rehab and they have helped me so much. You were right; space was exactly what I needed." She let go of my hands and frowned.

I placed my hand on her shoulder. "And?"

She turned around and kept her frown on her face. She started crying.

I looked into her beautiful blue eyes and saw her sadness. Would if this is the end? I really hope rehab didn't convince her it was my fault. I can see in her eyes it just might be….my thoughts were interrupted as she crashed her lips over mine. We moved our lips in sync, and shared the most intense needy chaste kiss. As we were kissing our tears spilled all over each others face. We pulled apart from the kiss. Both of us still crying.

"I love you Eli." Clare smiled and moved my bangs out of my face.

I paused and kept crying, but shared a sad smile.

Clare frowned and sat down. "We aren't breaking up are we?"

I left her sitting on the ground and went inside the apartment, leaving her crying on the porch.

I came back outside holding an object. "Stand up."

Clare gave me a confused look, but stood up.

I knelt down and grabbed her right hand. I slipped on a diamond ring. Yes I really did buy a ring a while ago…was waiting for the best time to make this official. Now, for sure seemed to be the best. I kissed her right hand, and then looked up into her teary blue eyes. "Well I don't know about you, but I don't believe we should let any shit, no matter how bad it is get in the way of what we have."

Clare smiled and pulled me up so we could share another kiss. I wrapped my arms around her waist holding her tightly to me. She wrapped her arms around my neck and deepened the kiss.

Clare broke the kiss, and entwined our fingers. "Can we go out and get some dinner? I'm hungry." She smiled.

I leaned down to kiss her temple. "Of course blue eyes. In fact I have an idea." I squeezed her hand and we walked inside.

We both washed our faces and calmed down from our sobs.

Clare and I are currently sitting in a cozy booth at a fancy French reastraunt. Sharing some much needed French kissing. I don't care if we are in public, I don't care if we still have some serious talking to do. I missed my Clare, and she missed me. I'm just going to spoil her with what I know best tonight.

END OF PART 2 :-)

**SOOOO? I told you I'd get it up tonight ;-) hahaha I try not to disappoint my reviewers. I really hate ending all of my chapters with drama cliffhangers cause then I never know when I will update. Now the next chapter is going to be fluff ;-) but I am also for sure going to put Alli's dealio in the next chapter!** **I really hope this was good, again I know I ended with un resolved talks, and just added fluff, but like I said next chapter will conclude more. Just wanted to end part 2 on a happier note :-) Thanks so much for reading :-) please please please review! ;-)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys! I just wanted to bring up that I have a new story up, and it's called "I Got You." The story has two plots. It says Jake and Clare, BUT it is definitely NOT a Cake story. It's focused on Jake and Tori mainly and the second plot is about Clare but there's also plenty on Eclare that fits in with her story ;-) Please be sure to check it out!**

**On with this story! Enjoy ;-)**

Clare's POV

I am currently cuddled up with Eli in our bed. We had a really great dinner at this nice French restaurant. But now I think is the best time to talk with Eli about what happened.

Eli must of read my mind. "Blue eye's we need to talk about what happened." Eli sat up against the headboard.

I nodded and scooted into Eli's lap, laying my head on his chest. Eli still holding me. "You know I feel bad about what happened with Nathan."

Eli nodded. "Baby you couldn't control that. He was the one who harassed you. And you did that to save my life. It scares me so much."

"I know. I'm so sorry. I don't want to scare you. I don't even know what I was thinking." I sighed.

Eli lifted my chin with his finger. "Like I said. You really couldn't do anything about it. But what matters now is that you are ok, and healthy." He placed a kiss on my temple.

I smiled and melted into his embrace. "As for the eating disorder, I of course went to rehab and easily got help for that."

Eli smiled. "I'm so happy for you."

"Really?" I asked

"Of course. I think that going to rehab really fixed you." He put his fingers in my curls and just gently stroked my hair. "I also think that if you didn't go to rehab, we probably wouldn't be together."

I frowned. "Why?"

"Think about it. How do you feel since you've been home from rehab?"

"Well, I am for sure more happy. Plus I am eating again. I have the person who I love so much here by my side." I kissed his cheek.

Eli smiled. "You know I did it because I love you, and knew in the end all of that stuff you just said would happen in the end."

I shifted in his lap so I was straddling his lap. I placed my lips over his. Giving him a chaste kiss.

Eli smirked in the kiss and moved his hands down to my lower back. He pulled on the hem of my shirt. "Can I?"

I blushed and nodded.

Eli discarded my shirt, throwing it to the ground. I pulled back from the kiss.

Eli stared at my upper half naked form. "Clare you are so beautiful."

My eye's started to water. "I am so sorry I put this body through so much."

Eli placed his cool hand on my stomach, caressing the skin, sending shivers all over my body.

Eli leaned down and placed little kisses on my bare stomach. "This is the beautiful stomach that I love."

I giggled and blushed.

Eli leaned his head on my stomach and stroked his fingers over my bellybutton "I love it because it's so soft and it's your most ticklish spot." He raised his head up placing one more kiss on my stomach.

I giggled.

Eli moved his head off of my stomach and looked down at my breasts. He placed one hand over my breast, and softly stroked it through the bra. "Even though we haven't gotten to make love yet, and I haven't really attended much to them, I still love your breasts." He leaned down and kissed the cleavage that was sticking out of my bra.

I closed my eyes and moaned.

"I can't wait until our wedding night when we do get to go further. It will be beautiful. I promise." Eli moved his head off my chest, and leaned in to kiss my neck. Sucking on the skin.

I moaned of pleasure, and tangled my fingers in his dark hair. "I get it Eli. You love my body. And you always will."

Eli kissed my neck up all the way to my ear. He bit my earlobe tugging on it slightly. "And I never will stop loving your body."

XXXXX

Eli's POV

Last night was pure bliss for the both of us. Even three weeks apart was hell for both of us. We stayed up till about 2 a.m. lying in bed, having our little talk. Turns out that Clare has learned from her eating disorder and learned some very good strategies, to help her get better. But so far she's eating normal, and seems to be doing overall better with that.

As far as the Nathan thing, Clare and I are both going to get some therapy dealing with the after math of that. Yes it's true that Clare was the one who was affected, but it was scary for me to even hear. I still get anxious anytime that is brought up. For the most part Clare is getting better recovering from that, and just talking about it with her last night kind of made me feel better.

I look over to see my arm wrapped over Clare's lower back. Clare asleep on her stomach facing me. God it just feels so good waking up holding my sweet angle as she still sleeps.

I smiled and leaned in and gave her a kiss on her nose, caressing her cheek with my thumb.

Clare crinkled her nose and smiled. "Mmmm." She moaned.

I smirked and scooted closer to her body. I held my head up with my hand and rubbed her back with my other hand.

Clare opened her eyes, and smiled at me.

I smiled back. "Good morning blue eyes. Sleep well?"

Clare cuddled into my chest. "I slept so amazingly."

I chuckled, and leaned down to kiss her on the lips. We shared a chaste kiss. Clare's phone interrupted us.

Clare broke the kiss, and looked at the caller id.

Clare frowned. "It's Alli."

I frowned and shook my head. "Clare, don't answer it."

She sighed. "I'm not going to. I already know."

I sat up on the bed. "You know that she called Nathan?"

Clare's eye's widened. "SHE WHAT?"

I sighed and got out of bed. "Clare I looked at your message while you were in rehab, and she said that she called Nathan to try to break us up."

Clare's eye's got angry and she answered the phone.

She shouted, "ALLI! I KNOW WHAT YOU DID AND I'M JUST GOING TO SAY ONE THING, YOU ARE DEAD TO ME!" Clare hung up and started crying.

My jaw dropped to the floor. Wow she's tough. But I am so proud of her for finally standing up to this messed up hoe.

I walked over to her and placed my hand on her shoulder. "Are you ok?"

Clare looked up at me with sad eyes. "I will be." She grabbed my hand that was on her shoulder and entwined our fingers. "I'm just glad I have you."

I smiled and helped her out of bed. We walked hand in hand to the kitchen.

Clare let go of my hand as she walked over to get us both some coffee.

"So baby, you're not mad that I looked at the message, right?" I asked nervously.

Clare came over to our table handing me my coffee. "You were just watching out for me. I love you too much to get mad over something like that."

I smiled and leaned in to give her a peck on the lips.

"So does it surprise you that Alli would do something like this?" I asked.

Clare sighed. "Sadly no. She just got through a bad break up and her taking it out on me was just getting too far. I tried to help but all it was doing was making things worse on me. It's best now that I just avoid her. Any true best friend would no better and would come to a stop. I don't think she will any time soon."

"How long has she been doing this to you?" I asked.

"Ever since my ankle injury." She replied.

"I wonder how she got a hold of Nathan."

Clare's eyes widened. "Oh my god."

"What?"

"You know after that ankle injury I was telling Alli all about him, and she wanted his number…damn." She shook her head.

"You know he's in jail right?" I asked.

Clare nodded. "You made that as clear as possible." She smiled.

I smirked. "And that is how it will stay."

XXXXX

**I know kind of short! I had extra time today and wanted to up date this. See I have tons and tons of school stuff this week, so I wanted to at least get this updated. Hope you guys liked this ;-) I'm still trying to figure out some stuff for next chapter. There will definitely be a wedding and I think I will put their first time in this. But yeah thanks so much for reading ;-) Please be sure to review and give me some ideas ;-)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys! So unfortunately I haven't been having a great week this week :-(**

**My sister is in possible need of surgery and let's just say her injury is very serious and devastating to her and the family :-( So please keep her your prayers. I love her so much and more than anything want her to get better!**

**I don't think I am going to let that get in the way of updating/writing, because writing fan fiction is a stress reliever to me and it really does relax me :-) **

**Don't forget to check out my latest chapter of "I Got You" It has some very juicy eclare in it ;-)**

**So this is going to be the second to last chapter of TLC! **

**I hope you guys enjoy this :-)**

Eli's POV

_(1 year__ later)_

As I lye in bed alone on this very night so much is just going through my head. Tomorrow holds a big day for me, and Clare. Clare will finally be my wife. I am going to be the luckiest man ever. .

I have some of college to complete, but I am still close to graduating with my degree in English, not to mention I got offered a to a bigger position at my work as a writer for the Toronto journal. This job will be great and will provide plenty for Clare and I.

Clare on the other hand right now is also succeeding greatly! She not only is in the progressive works of obtaining her degree in journalism, but she graduated her dance program (minor) and got a job teaching at a top studio here in Toronto. She loves it so much and finds it much easier as a teacher rather than a dancer. Once she gets her degree in journalism, she hopes to get some sort of critic job with that, which I believe she can do! Of course one thing we share is that we both love to write and read.

I sighed as I rolled over to my side.

I wish I had Clare here in my arms, rather than me having to sleep in this bed all by my self. But tomorrow that will change.

Of course not only am I going to be married to this beautiful woman, but tomorrow night I finally get to make love to her. I have been waiting so long for this. I know Clare has too, and of course we could of easily just done it whenever, but I just couldn't take her virginity, when she had chose abstinence. I respect her choice too much and love her enough to wait. I feel that s more special anyway.

I reached over to turn off the hotel lamp and grabbed my blackberry.

I texted Clare.

Eli: "Hey blue eyes, you awake?"

Within like two minutes, she responded.

Clare: "Yes…I can't sleep without you here to cuddle me :("

Eli: "Same here :( but you know if you really want I can come down there and give you the best cuddle time ever ;)"

Clare: "hehe you know I would love that so much ;) but we need to just live it out one night without each other :( its bad luck!"

Eli: "Yeah :( but don't you worry cause tomorrow night after we make love, you will get the best cuddling ever ;)"

Clare: "ahhhh I can't wait baby :D"

Eli: ":) I love you Clare Bear"

Clare: "I love you too Eli ;) I can't wait till we are finally married!"

Eli: "Me too :) Goodnight baby."

Clare: "Goodnight ;)"

I smiled and put the blackberry on the side table.

I sunk into the bed, and got comfortable under the covers. I yawned, and just got overtaken by sleep.

XXXXX

I stood right at the alter in my tuxedo. My hands were hiding in my pockets shaking like crazy.

As the bridesmaids made their way up the aisle, I could barely take in their presence. I just wanted my bride to come out.

Before I knew it I got my wish. There she stood at the very far end of the aisle. Wearing a long white gown. The skirt was very wide and poofy looking. The dress was strapless, and hugged her curves perfectly. She had already grown out her curly hair by now, so it was up and in a bun. Her veil lied just beneath the bun and went down to her shoulders. She was holding a white and peach colored roses bouquet in one hand, while she held her father's hand in her other.

As she walked forward with her father escorting her, she looked right into my eyes and started crying.

I started crying after seeing her cry.

Once she finally got to me she gave her father a hug and peck on his cheek, and immediately grabbed my hand in hers, and laced our fingers.

I looked into her teary blue eyes, with my teary green eyes. "You look so beautiful." I whispered.

She smiled handing her bouquet to her maid of honor/sister Darcy without even giving her eye contact. "So do you Eli." She brushed her thumb over my cheek wiping away my tears.

The minister proceeded. "We are gathered here today to join Elijah and Clare in holy matrimony."

We looked at each other and smiled.

The minister continued. "If there is anyone who says other wise speak now or forever hold your peace."

The church was silent.

"I OBJECT!"

Bother our eyes widened and realized it was my best man Adam who had said that.

I turned over to him. "Dude? Are you serious?" I asked grabbing him by the collar of his tux.

Adam's face got flushed. "Sorry man was just kidding." He smiled slightly.

I closed my eyes and sighed. "Not funny man." I punched him not too hard on his arm and proceeded back to my beautiful bride, re lacing our fingers.

"Alright Elijah and Clare I am going to ask that you face each other and hold hands." The minister instructed.

We both faced each other and I held both her hands in mine.

"Elijah I will start with you."

I nodded at the minister.

"I Elijah."

"I Elijah." I repeated.

"Take you Clare." (Minister)

"Take you Clare." (Eli)

"To be my lawful wedded wife." (Minister)

"To be my lawful wedded wife." (Eli)

"In sickness and in health."(Minister)

"In sickness and in health." (Eli)

"For rich or for poor." (Minister)

"For rich or for poor." (Eli)

"I will love and cherish." (Minister)

"I will love and cherish." (Eli)

"Till death do us part." (Minister)

"Till death do us part." (Eli)

Clare started tearing up even more.

"Ok Clare now it is your turn." The minister proceeded.

Clare nodded.

"I Clare."

"I Clare." She repeated, squeezing my hands in hers.

"Take you Elijah." (Minister)

"Take you Elijah." (Clare)

"To be my lawful wedded husband." (Minister)

"To be my lawful wedded husband." (Clare)

In sickness and in health."(Minister)

"In sickness and in health." (Clare)

"For rich or for poor." (Minister)

"For rich or for poor." (Clare)

"I will love and cherish." (Minister)

"I will love and cherish." (Clare)

"Till death do us part." (Minister)

"Till death do us part." (Clare)

The minister smiled. "May I have the rings?"

I headed over to Adam who had mine, while Clare went over to Darce who was holding onto her's.

We got back to each other and proceeded.

The minister proceeded. "Ok Eli, if you would, place the ring on Clare's right ring finger and repeat after me."

"Clare take this ring." (Minister)

"Clare take this ring." I placed it on her right ring finger as I spoke.

"As a sign of my love and fidelity." (Minister)

"As a sign of my love and fidelity." (Eli)

She looked down at her hand with now a wedding ring on her finger and then back up into my eyes. Her smile still hasn't disappeared.

"Ok Clare now I want you to place your ring on Elijah's right ring finger and repeat after me." The minister proceeded.

Clare nodded.

"Elijah take this ring." (Minister)

"Elijah take this ring." Clare said as she gently placed the wedding ring on my finger.

"As a sign of my love and fidelity." (Minister)

"As a sign of my love and fidelity." (Clare)

We smiled at each other and were just about ready for this next part.

The minister smiled at the both of us. "It is my pleasure to say, Elijah you may kiss the bride."

I smirked and we immediately crashed lips, sharing the most chaste magical kiss in my mind. I never wanted it to stop but I had to remember that there were in fact people here and we had to keep it short. We broke apart and touched our foreheads and noses.

"It is now my pleasure to introduce Mr. and Mrs. Elijah Goldsworthy!"

We smiled and rubbed noses, as the people clapped and cheered.

This for me is the best day of my life. Not enough words to describe how happy this woman has made me!

XXXXX

**SO did we like the wedding chapter? I know I didn't fully detail, and I'm sorry. Just wanted to focus more on them getting married rather than who was there and blah blah blah. This story is NOT over yet! Next chapter which is also the final chapter will be their first time, and I have a feeling you guys will LOVE IT! ;-) But understand that the rating will most likely change to M due to lemons in the last chapter! Let that be your warning ;-) Thanks so much for reading :-)**

**Reviews?**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello my friends ;-)**

**Ok so this is going to be the final chapter of TLC :-( I know so sad! I will say I really enjoyed writing this story and I really loved the feedback I got from it! **

**Also I wanted to let you guys know that I actually handed off the last part which is after the X's off to The Cliffhanger Girl! So basically she is the one who wrote most of this last chapter! I want to give her a huge huge shout out and a huge huge THANK YOU! She not only took time in finishing this, but she also reviewed this since chapter 1, she helped me promote this on twitter, and was one of the main ones that kept me motivated on continuing this :-) So be sure to give your compliments to her, and be sure to check out her stories!**

**WARNING THERE IS LEMONS IN THIS!**

**Enjoy the last chapter of TLC ;-)**

Clare's POV

This is the best day of my life. I am finally Mrs. Goldsworthy! Wow, not enough words to describe how I am feeling right now.

I am happily slow dancing with my husband right now. My arms wrapped around his neck, and his arms wrapped tightly and securely around my waist. I rested my head on his shoulder, as we were both swaying slowly to the song Collide by Howie Day.

As we were dancing I listened closely to lyrics.

_Even the best fall down sometimes._

"_Clare you need help. Sadly I don't think I am the one who can do so."_

_Even the wrong words seem to rhyme_

"_Clare just tell me what happened between you and Nathan?"_

_Out of the doubt that fills my mind_

"_Eli, I am so sorry I put you through this. You really don't deserve a selfish child like me."_

_I somehow find you and I collide_

"_I could never leave you. You're so special to me." _

_I somehow find you and I collide_

"_Clare Edwards, will you marry me?"_

"_Yes Eli. I will marry you!"_

_*Kiss*_

I started to cry.

Eli must have sensed my crying, because he lifted me by the chin with his fingers, and cupped my face, brushing my tears away with his thumbs. He smiled at me, "Baby are you ok?"

I smiled back and nodded. "I'm just so happy to be with you." I said through soft sobs.

Eli leaned in and captured my lips, with his. The kiss lasted short. Eli pulled away and let me out of his embrace, only to lace his fingers in mine. He then leaned in with his lips against my ear. "Let's get to our hotel."

Yeah the reception was about over. We said goodbye to all of our guests, and headed to our limo, which was going to send us to our hotel.

We got into the limo and I immediately cuddled into Eli's side.

Eli kissed my temple. "All ready for tonight?"

I Blushed. "You have no idea. I have been waiting for this day forever, and I'm so happy and lucky to be sharing my first time with you."

"Well I promise you this will be very special." He kissed my cheek.

XXXXX

My lips had gone to a small smile, quickly forming into a huge grin and my heart nearly stopped, glancing around the beautiful hotel room before my eyes. Tears formed in my eyes as I glanced at the huge bed, which was covered in tiny rose petals with candles surrounding it.  
>"E-Eli it's beautiful," I whispered and asked, glancing into his breath taking green eyes, "You did all of this?"<br>He smirked, wrapping his arm around my waist, snaking me in closer to his body as he whispered, "I only did it...because it's for you, all of it."  
>"Even you?" I asked shyly, a blush cascading across my face as he nodded, kissing my chastely and then pulling away, our foreheads touching as he breathed out against my trembling lips, "Even me."<br>He wrapped his arms around me, starting to kiss my neck caringly up to my earlobe, making me giggle because he knew that was a tickle spot of mine. When the laughter had died down a bit, I felt Eli's cold hands gently tug at the zipper behind my dress.  
>"I-uh," I stuttered nervously as Eli smiled, interlocking our hands together as he lead me to the foot of the bed...our bed.<br>We stood before the bed, facing it with racing hearts as I felt Eli slowly tug at the zipper, and when he finally pulled it down all the way, enough for me to step out of it, I froze.  
>Eli's hands massaged my shoulders comfortably, making me lean back into his chest as he whispered, "Its okay...it's just me Clare, no one else is in here."<br>"I-I know, just...don't look, okay?" I asked softly, nervousness filling my tone as he shook his head, spinning me around to face him.  
>He placed a soft kiss on my lips, acting as if I was a piece of glass when he started to move my dress down my body. Eli's hands traced the outline of my right side, his cold hand making goose bumps grow on my spine.<br>"See, not so bad huh?" He asked, standing up as I hesitantly stepped out of my dress and stood before him, only in my bra and panties.  
>"Nope...it's kind of bad," I admitted shyly as he wrapped his arms around me, embracing me in a tight hug, tears falling down my eyes knowing that my self-conscious thoughts were over taking my mind.<br>"You're beautiful Clare," Eli whispered in my ear while slowly pulling away from our hug, and I shook my head when he started to undress himself. His eyebrows tightened in confusion as he then smirked, realizing I wanted to undress him for the first time as husband and wife.  
>As I took his formal shirt off that was lying beneath his suit coat, I smiled when I placed my hand over his racing heart. At that moment, I started to slightly relax because I knew that he was just as nervous as I was.<br>When I went to grip the sides of his dress pants, he shook his head and took it upon himself to quickly remove his pants, only to distract me by quickly pulling his head up from the floor and bringing me into a kiss.  
>His lips moved rhythmically over mine, staring in sync.<br>My heart started to beat erratically when I felt my back come in contact with the blanket, mixed in with the rose petals and our bodies started to rub against each other out of instinct.  
>"So beautiful," he whispered against my lips, making my heart flutter and cheeks turn red as he rubbed my thighs soothingly.<br>"I missed this," I said lowly while continuing to kiss him repeatedly until he asked, "Miss what?"  
>"I miss feeling so close to you," I said as I tugged at his boxers and he looked up at me, asking, "Are you sure about this Clare? I mean, we can just order ice cream from downstairs and watch some TV?"<br>My head shook, my curls bouncing out of place as I wrapped my arms around his neck, ordering, "Please Eli...I want to give myself to you and by trying to give me options other then doing what I intended on doing tonight isn't helping with the nerves."  
>"Okay," Eli sighed in defeat and I happily smiled, "Go ahead."<br>"You're going to have to take off some clothing Clare..." he said while glaring into my eyes, making me feel somewhat lost until I felt his cold hands touch the back of my bra strap, making my body feel as if it was going to burst into flames.  
>I gripped onto him unintentionally, clawing at his back nervously when I felt the strap become undone.<br>"Relax Clare," he whispered in my ear, pecking me on the cheek as I pulled back, feeling Eli's fingertips bringing the bra with him. After he dropped it on the floor, I brought him into a hug, not wanting him to look at me.  
>"What are you doing?" He asked, scoffing at my nerves.<br>"You know...you've probably seen better than what I have to offer you and I just, please just promise me you won't laugh or anything," I said nervously in his ear as he scoffed, his hands trailing up the sides of my waist and gripping them tightly.  
>"I love you Clare Goldsworthy...I love every single inch of you," he said as my arms pulled away from his neck slowly and I smiled when his eyes didn't immediately glare down at my chest, they remained at level with my face.<br>"W-why aren't you looking?" I asked, baffled at the situation we were in and he scoffed, bringing me into another kiss as he whispered against my lips, "I'm not looking anywhere else but here...this, this right here is where all the beauty is at."  
>I grinned, knowing that he was talking about my face.<br>"Now, what about you hotshot, don't you have to shed some clothes too?" I asked him, my eyes locking with his boxers and then back up at his frantic eyes.  
>I smiled and said, "Don't worry Eli...it's just me and you, no one else is here."<br>My fingers laced with the locks of his jet black hair, trying to calm him down by rubbing smooth circles on the back of his head as he nodded, and then asked, "D-do you want me to put...protection on?"  
>"Well we're married now, but, I'd just want to spend a little time with just me and you," I said then continued, "With kids down the line...of course."<br>Eli nodded, crawling off of me and then quickly ruffling through his pockets and I smiled, seeing a condom in his hand but then I felt heavy, excited, as if I had bricks crushing my lungs when I saw him tug his boxers down.  
>I gulped, not knowing what to say.<br>"I-I'm going to do my best not to hurt you," he said reassuringly and I nodded in response, too afraid to look down at him as I wrapped my arms around his neck, choosing the spot on the ceiling to stare at as his fingertips traced the outline of my panties.  
>I arched my back slightly, letting him slip them off me with one swift tug.<br>"Y-you ready?" He asked, as I clenched my eyes shut nervously, hearing the snap of the condom and my heart nearly jumping out of my chest when Eli pressed up against me, pulling me into a kiss.  
>Our bodies have never been closer before...and it felt amazing.<br>"J-just...go slow, please," I said as the 'before' tears streamed down my face, my chest heaving slightly as he said, "I love you Clare," placing a kiss on my trembling lips that were now filled with tears between them.  
>With one thrust, a screech that formed in the back of my throat had ripped through my lips and was silenced by a tender filled kiss from Eli. His lips and hands had healed the pain that I was feeling, with our tears smashing together, I finally was able to feel 'one' with Eli.<br>As his hips moved back and forth, I smiled up at him and he asked, "Want me to stop? Am I hurting you?"  
>"It hurts a little...but, I'll be fine, because it's only you," I said while bringing him down into a kiss that was mixed with emotions of passion, love and lust. My heart was nearly pounding against his bare chest from the foreign ecstasy feeling building up inside of me as Eli continued to thrust into me, hitting my spot and making my head toss back into the pillow beneath my head.<br>"Hm-oh god, Eli!" I chanted without even thinking about the people in the rooms next to us, because it seemed as if my mind was temporarily clouded and all I could see was the love of my life above me, smiling down on me and placing kisses all over my body.  
>He bit his lip back, the friction between us growing hotter and heavier as his kisses turned from lovingly to needingly as we both came close to our ends, chanting out both our names.<br>"C-Clare," he stuttered against my ear, his cool breath sending chills down my spine as I whimpered his name repeatedly, loving the feeling of Eli finally being able to be this close to me.  
>"I-I love you," I nervously moaned into his ear as he cupped my breast for the first time, making my heart race as I felt myself coming to an end, hitting my all time 'high' and loving every dang second of it.<br>"So good," I heard Eli say, but all I could now see was stars surrounding his face.  
>He smirked, wrapping his arms around me, our hearts racing against each other's chest and I nearly passed out from the ecstasy when Eli flopped down on the bed, pulling me on top of him as I interlocked our hands.<br>"Was it as good as you wanted it to be?" Eli asked, breaking our two minutes of comfortable, happy silence.  
>I smiled, leaning my chin over his beating heart as I looked into his eyes, saying, "Well...let's just say, without you , it wouldn't have been nearly as half as amazing as it was."<br>"I'm confused, does that mean it was good or not?" He asked, smirking and leaning in for a gentle kiss as I pulled away and whispered against his lips, "It was...it was amazing Eli, you were amazing Eli."  
>"You weren't too shabby yourself Mrs. Goldsworthy..." Eli noted, a smile plastered across his lips as I said, "Yeah...well, I try."<br>After a couple of minutes of silence, all that I heard was our slow breaths, our beating hearts and the light rain tapping on the windows. My smile turned into a blissful grin when I felt Eli stroke his fingers through my hair while whispered, "I love you with all my heart, and even though that might not be enough, considering you're the most amazing woman in the world...I'm going to give you all the love I have to offer to you."  
>"That's good to know Eli," I said and then kissed him chastely, chuckling slightly as I said, "I-I can't believe we did it."<br>"Me either," he noted and then he asked, gripping my hand tightly, "Do you want to know why we did it?"  
>"Why?" I asked, quirking my eyebrows together teasingly, already knowing the answer to obvious question before us.<br>"Because we love each other," we both said at the same time, our lips smashing together and our heart racing quickly with ecstasy and pure bliss as I pulled away, resting my head on Eli's chest tiredly and then feeling his lips press up against my eyelids while whispering, "Goodnight my blue eyed angel...I love you."

I smiled, with my eyes still closed and placed a soft kiss on his bare chest. "I love you too my green eyed prince." I whispered.

With that I fell asleep, as Eli was giving me a soft back rub.

If this isn't tender loving care, then I have no idea what is.

XXXXX

THE END

**I hope you guys loved it :-) **

**I know the very very end probably sucked (not you cliffy!) :-P but I have to just say when I my self read this whole last chapter I cried! **

**Thank you guys so much for reading this story! Thank you to all of my dedicated reviewers! ;-) I love you all! I will hopefully continue to write some more stories…maybe some interesting surprises ;-)**

**Please leave a review & be sure to include The Cliffhanger Girl too ;-)**


	13. DELETED SCENE 1

**Deleted scenes? I think yes :-) hahaha enjoy!**

Deleted scene 1: Clare is helpless

Eli's POV

"ELI IS THAT YOU?" Clare shouted from our bedroom.

I smirked to myself and remained silent.

It was Friday night, and I finally had Clare all to my self! It wasn't easy leaving her all by herself for a week, knowing she was injured and helpless.

I walked to our room, and leaned on my side against the door frame, with my smirk still plastered on my face.

Clare was sitting up in our bed, with her injured leg elevated on a pillow. "Hi." She blushed.

"Miss me?"

She nodded. "It's like I haven't seen you all week." She frowned.

I ran over and dove on top of our bed, making Clare giggle. I cupped her face, with my hands and kissed her on the lips. "I'm so sorry my baby blue eyes." I said against her lips. I moved my lips down her neck giving her open mouth kisses on her skin.

She giggled as I did this. "Don't worry about it baby. I'm just so happy to have you here now."

I stopped kissing her neck but pressed my face in the crook of her neck, inhaling her pleasant scent. "What is it you want me to do?"

Clare removed my head from her neck, and gave me a puppy dog look. "Give me a foot rub?"

I smirked and moved to the foot of the bed grabbing her injured foot, and removing the boot. "I just don't want to hurt you."

Clare smiled. "You won't. It has actually been feeling a lot better lately. I think in two weeks I will be able to start physical therapy.

"I hope so. You don't deserve to be lying around here all the time." I threw her boot on the ground, and put her delicate injured foot on my lap, as I sat cross legged.

Clare frowned. "Yeah, I admit I miss dancing so much, but I have thought so much about it, and I have so many other options rather than dance."

I started rubbing her feet with my thumbs adding soft pressure over her foot. "What do you mean?"

"Well I am majored in journalism, and I for sure think I could make something out of that. Like a critic or even writer?"

"Hey, you can't copy me Edwards." I raised an eyebrow.

Clare smirked. "Oh, says who?"

I laced my fingers through her little toes. "Don't start with me."

Clare giggled and curled her toes they were laced with my fingers. "I think we are having a little too much fun Elijah."

Did she just call me by my real name?

I placed her foot back on top of the pillow, and crawled back up to her, lying my head on her chest, listening to her lovely heartbeat.

Clare took one of her hands and stroked my hair, and grabbed my hand in hers with her other hand, lacing our fingers.

"Eli?"

"Hmm?"

"DO you really think I would do ok with a major in journalism? Like do you think I could go far with the degree?" She asked.

I moved my head, so that my chin was now resting on her chest. My green eyes meeting with her blue eyes. "You are a very smart young lady." I raised my head off of her chest, and moved my face to her shoulder, placing a feather light kiss on her shoulder. "Successful." I kissed the side on her neck. "Fulfilling." I kissed her ear lobe. "Committed." I kissed her jaw line. "Oh and one sexy as hell woman with words." I kissed her lips.

She grabbed me by the hair to deepen the kiss. She moved her lips in perfect sync with mine, and shoved her tongue into my mouth. We both smiled into the kiss.

I moved my hands down her waist, pulling her so that she could get on top of me, but then I herd a yelp come out of her mouth.

"Owww." Clare's eyes shut tightly.

I immediately let her go and my eyes widened. "I'm so sorry I forgot about your ankle!" I didn't mean to almost hurt her. I scooted to my side of the bed and lyed on my back with my hands behind my head.

Clare shook her head and scooted over to me, snuggling in my side, with her head on my chest. "Don't apologize. We just got very caught up in the moment."

"Right!" I said with emphasis.

Clare giggled. "So what do we do now?"

I smiled. "Well usually the best thing to do when a man's girlfriend is injured and on bed rest, is he lays in bed with her." I moved my arm so it was draped around her body. "He cuddles with her." I gave her little body a soft squeeze. "And he tells her about how much he loves her and never want to let go of her." I leaned down to kiss her soft curls.

Clare smiled in pure bliss. "I love you Eli. You're the most perfect man ever."

I pulled her closer to me, holding her delicate body to mine. "No one is perfect. Not me, not even you."

She frowned and bowed her head down.

I tilted her chin up with my two fingers. "But if I could choose between perfect and being happy for the rest of my life, I would for sure pick happy."

Clare looked confused. "Don't they both mean the same?"

I shook my head. "I don't really know how to define perfect, considering no one in this world is, but happy is something that people can be. Especially when they are with the one person who they love and care for." I pressed our foreheads and noses together.

Clare smiled and pecked my lips. "I never trade this for a perfect life. No way no how."

I smiled and rubbed our noses. "Me neither Blue eyes. Me neither."

Clare smiled and yawned. She laid her head back on my chest and snuggled back into my side, getting comfortable.

I kissed her temple and rubbed circles on her back as she fell asleep.

**Hope you guys liked that deleted scene ;-) haha idk I have been home all day taking care of my sister, who just had surgery so when she is sleeping I am updating ;-) be expecting some up dates tomorrow as well :-) I think I may do like 2 or 3 more deleted scenes with this then I will FOR SURE be done! Just thought it might be fun to add some more fun surprises lol! Reviews?**


End file.
